Not Everything Is Logic
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: She had spent a university vacation as she spent time with her closest friend whose cousin had her hooked. Now she's meets up with him again, and the sparks are flying. NB.: MORTALS!
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

Annabeth Chase, a very disciplined, intellectual, brainiac university student, was not particularly the party type. Let alone full out weddings. "Annabeth, please!" Piper begged. "Pipes, I'm not the party type of person. You know that." She said, complaining at her friend who was disrupting her from her new project.

Piper sighed, cross with her friend now. "Look, I even got Thalia to come. And to wear a dress!" Her friend complained. "But Thalia likes parties, I don't enjoy them that much." She retorted.

Another groan, coming from Hazel, sounded. "Annabeth, this is only due in for four weeks time." She said, pleading her friend. Annabeth loved her university pals a lot, and had a lot of respect for the crazy girls, but they knew how crazy she got if she didn't have all her work up to date or finished a couple days after assigned.

"Annabeth." Piper said, using a tone that I had to look up for. "You are finishing your masters in four months time. We would like to have some fun before you graduate." Annabeth looked among the three girls, then let our a big sigh. "Fine." She said, and the others beamed.

~ At the Wedding ~

She sat, half miserably, at the table her friends and her had been seated at. They came back from dancing with their boyfriends and pulled her up. "Just come sit with us." Hazel said, smiling at her.

She groaned internally as she was pulled over to a table with three guys. She was wearing a mid thigh lengthen dress with a low back and a one shoulder strap. She had also been persuaded into wearing high heels.

She plopped down on a seat the girls indicated, and they sat with their guys. Why? Why had she agreed to go to this wedding? She knew it was a good friend from universities wedding, but she would've preferred staying in the dorm room and finishing the assignment she had. Instead she had driven too hundreds kilometers to a hotel where the reception was being held.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Jason asked Piper and Hazel, and Frank listened in. "Annabeth, come on. This isn't that bad is it?" Piper asked.

She got a 'what makes you think that I feel like this is an absolute waste of time' look, and she replied, "I have a paper I should be doing right now." The girls rolled their eyes and a new song played. "Let's go dance!" Piper said, smiling at Jason. Annabeth groaned. "I need a drink." She said, got up and went to get a glass of wine.

Thalia shook her head at her friends party pooper vibes. She spotted her cousin, coming back towards her after having spoken to some of the girls here. Percy Jackson, ex Olympic swimmer, has every girl knocking at his door.

Percy sat across from his cousin and said, "Hey." With his casual smile, he made a mischievous smile creep onto Thalia's face. "How many girls you danced with tonight, chatted up or what ever?" She asked. He shrugged. "Quite a few, nearly all of them.

Her smile grew even more. "I can bet there is only one girl who wouldn't look your way let alone dance with you tonight." She said, smiling at him. He scoffed with a smirk on his face and said, "It's a bet." He said. She raised an eyebrow at him the smirk still there and her eyes traced out the girl with a glass of wine in her hands making her way back towards them.

The guy followed her gaze. She seemed like the type of girl he had been pin pointed to by his career, gorgeous and holding a drink. She looked familiar. He had possibly had a stream of girls like this join the past two years of his retirement from his career and he loved a good party or three. "Deal." He said. He stood as the girl got to the table.

Annabeth didn't have a fancy for guys, unlike many of the girls at her university. So imagine seeing this jock kind of guy standing up as she arrived back at her table. She recognized him from the year before when she had to go on a holidays ugh Thalia and her family. She didn't see the point in relationships. You have some fun for a while, then it dies and you move on to another person. And guys are so immature. And she didn't need a pesky distraction.

"Hi, I'm Percy." He said, out stretching his hand. She felt her stomach coil, her pulse quicken, her breath hitch. He had a suit on, midnight black hair and he smelt like the sea. But his eyes- they caught her the most. The beautiful orbs of sea green and flacks of blue grey were picked up in the light, and the stared right back at her with a spark of joy in them. She knew him. Percy Jackson.

Why was she feeling like this? She never felt like this around other guys, so why him? She shook his hand, "I know. I've met you before." She said, regaining her composure. She sat next to Thalia and the he sat next to her. "I remember you know" Hesaid, smiling at her.

Percy smiled, showing his teeth, and she gave a smile back. "So Annabeth, what are you doing at the moment?" He asked, taking a sip of his beer. "I'm just finishing my architecture masters at Cornell. You?" She asked, taking a sip of her wine. "Nothing really." He said, shrugging. She furrowed her eyebrows but didn't question it.

"Say, how about a dance?" He asked, standing up and offering his hand to her. Every muscle in her body was screaming yes and her head was whispering no. She tried to fight against it, but failed. She took his hand and they went to the dance floor as a slow song started.

He rested his hands on her hips, her linking her fingers behind his neck. She slow danced with him for a little, but he felt how rigid she was. He laughed and his eyes shone, making her heart flutter. "I don't bite." He said, smiling down at her. She let out a little chuckle. "I've just got other things on my mind." She said, happy for the lighting as he couldn't see her blush.

"Well loosen up, just relax." He said, pulling her closer and resting his hands on the small of her back. Her breath caught in her throat as she could smell him, the smell of the sea and him dizzying her head and making her feel all mushy inside.

She shook her head, gaining her brain cells again. "It's not that easy." She said, looking up at his eyes. A smile tugged at the sides of his mouth. "How hard could it be?" He asked, his deep voice making the top of her head to her toes tingle. "I'm supposed to be doing work, at my desk. Not wasting my time at a wedding, that I only came to because I was forced to by Piper and that I'm good friends with Cassie." She said, sighing.

He shrugged. "I don't think it's a waste. Look who I met again." He said, winking at me. My face went all red and my pulse quickened, making my breathing pattern alter. I controlled myself again and said, "Yeah, about twenty girls who are mostly under twenty two." He shook his head. "I'm talking about you, Annabeth." He said.

I knew who he had been talking about, but I had been hoping it wasn't me. I'm not good with relationships and stuff. Had only ever been in three that lasted for three days or so each. And they were all guys doing masters of either medicine, law suits or engineering.

Someone accidentally knocked into them from behind, and she stumbled into him. She looked up, their noses really close. She cleared her throat, hearing the song end. She pulled away and gave a little smile. "I'm going to get back to my wine." She said, giving a little smile and then turning. But she could feel him close behind with every step she took.

She could smell him, imagine his eyes running over her. She sat down again, Thalia gone and her alone with him. She took a sip of her drink, and sat up straight. "Percy?" She asked, his eyes fluttering back to hers, making her heart pound in her throat again. "When you said earlier that you didn't do anything, what did you mean?"

He gave a smile. "I retired two years ago from being an Olympic swimmer." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Olympic swimmer?" She asked. He looked blankly at her, then a smile spread across his face. "What?" She asked. He shook his head. "I thought you knew who I was, but as you don't if makes you more genuine." He said.

The fact she wasn't even aware of his previous career meant that she wasn't talking to him to become a girlfriend and get rich. As he had lots of the dough. "I'm not really into sports." She said, looking kind of sheepish.

He tried so hard not to stare at her, to smell her scent that made his senses go wild, to look into her sparkling grey eyes. She had an aura around her that made him want to touch, smell, taste her. He wanted so badly to see if she fitted in his side like a puzzle piece or if her lips moved in sync with his.

What was he thinking? He met her last year and had memorized every curve of her body, and he had only seen her again not more than five minutes earlier. And she wasn't his usual type, a pretty model from a Mediterranean country. But she seemed good different.

Two hours passed, and people left in bunches. It was only her, Percy, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Leo, the newly weds already on their way to their honeymoon. They cleaned up around the area, making sure it wasn't too dirty.

The whole time, she had the smell of him intoxicating her mind. And his eyes were burnt into her memory. She said goodbye as her friends all left and she was alone with Percy. "So, you going to bed?" He asked, as they walked out the reception area and down a hallway with rooms. "Yeah." She said. "Then I'll walk you." He said, catching up to her.

She bit her bottom lip, hoping he hadn't come. She was afraid her brain would lose control if she didn't control these crazy senses tingling in her body. She got to her door and tried to swipe the card for the door to open. This thing had to be so stubborn and not open!

"Let me." He said, his chest pressing against her back as he leaned over her, took the card from her hands and with a simple swipe, unlocked the door and pushed it open a fraction for her. She groaned inwardly, feeling stupid she couldn't do that simple thing.

She turned to him. They both just stood their for a while, unsure of what to stay. The difference was he looked calm and collected, whereas she was shifting weight from her feet and wringing her hands. He gave her a smile. He kissed her cheek, that area tingling and everything starting to quicken, her blood pressure, her breath.

He smiled back at her, getting the response he had wanted, and the impression to leave. "Thanks for an amazing night." He said, then turned to the door across the hall, slid the card in and out and went inside, closing him out of the passage again. And she just stood their, unable to move nor think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the thought of him. He filled my thoughts, made him the only thing revolving in my head. I decided to take a cold shower to try and awaken my senses. I got dressed and went down to breakfast.

"Hi." I said, giving Piper, Hazel and Thalia a smile. I sat down and ordered a meal. But as I looked up I felt all their eyes on me. "Apparently a little missy was getting up with a certain cousin of a friend of mine." Piper said, nudging my shoulder.

I hid the blush on my face. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said, playing dumb. "Oh please, you were all over him and practically freaking out when he was touching you." Thalia said, sending an evil smirk my way,

I shook my head, looking down a t my food. "One, I wasn't all over him. And two, I wasn't freaking out about that, I was worrying about my work." I said, trying to sound matter of factly. They didn't look completely sold but didn't say anything.

"You like him though." Thalia said, smirking before finishing her food. "Speak of the devil." Piper said, and their eyes were all trained on someone behind me. I turned and saw Percy walking towards us, with a smile on his face.

He sat down next to me and I finished the last but of my food. "You all enjoy the wedding last night?" He asked. "Yeah, it was really good." Hazel said, smiling. I cleared my throat and stood up. "Well I need to get some work done." I said.

"Annabeth? University only starts in three more days." Piper moaned. "And my paper needs to be done right now." I waved and walked off to my room. I worked for a couple hours, but found my legs needed some stretching. I went to the little fridge in the room, and found I was out of water. I groaned and put on my shoes.

I opened my front door and found myself staring at Percy. He had just come out his room as well. "Oh, hi." He said, smiling. I gave him a nod. I started walking down the corridor and he followed. "So where you going?" He asked. "I ran our of water bottles, just get another. And you?" I said.

"Just finding something to do, not sure what it is yet but I will find out." I got my water and he carried on walking back to my room with me. "You know, when I asked if everyone enjoyed the wedding, I forgot to mention it was due to a certain blonde girl opposite me." He said.

My insides tingle, and the urge to have him close to me again bloomed in my muscles, trying to move me from my calm stupor. IHad secretly liked him when I had met him the previous year but never talked to him much. I got to my door and swiped the card, opening it a little and turning back to him.

"Is that flattery Mr Jackson?" I asked, a smirk on my face. He put his hand next to my head on the door frame and leaned in a little. "I dunno, is it?" He asked, his voice low and vibrating through my spinal cord.

I don't know what happened to me. My muscles and my brain melted and I found myself leaning forward. I kissed him, cupping his cheek with my free hand. He rested his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer.

I stumbled backwards a little and forgot the door was open. He quickly caught my hand and pulled me back up. We stood in my room, not saying anything for a couple seconds. "I, uh, have some work to-" I started to stutter, but he interrupted me.

"We kiss and then you act like nothing happened?" He asked. I looked up, but made a mistake for looking at his eyes. The door was closed behind him. My limbs forced me to move and I found myself kissing him again. His soft lips, the taste of coffee on his breath.

It made my brain mush, made me forget I hardly know this guy, besides how hot he looked in just board shorts on a beach. He flipped us so my back was pushed up against the door. He pulled away and I found myself yearning to have his lips on mine again. We both caught our breath for a second.

He leaned forward, kissing me again but I mumbled against his lips, "I really need to finish this work." He sighed, pulling away from my lips. I kept staring at his mouth but was brought back to reality by his smirk. "Like what you see?" He said, right next to my ear.

I shuddered under him and he had a victorious smirk on. I stood up and moved away from the door. "I'll see you later." I said, looking down. He smirked and left my room, closing the door behind him. I bit my lip. What was the out burst? He will come back later and ask what it was for. I had to get my story straight before he did.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3  
Percys POV

I opened my door to Annabeth, and my smirk grew. "Back for more?" I joked. She skimmed her eyes over my lips but quickly looked up again. "Can I come in?" She asked. I let her in, closing the door behind her.

She was so different to other girls I knew but I liked it. I saw the time was eight o' clock in the evening. She stood in front of me and cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to, uh, kiss you earlier. That was a mistake and I am sorry for the sudden outburst." She said, stuttering.

"Was it?" I asked, our bodies quite close and my voice deep. She gulped. "Well then why did you kiss me?" I asked, trying to make her seem all nervous and stuff. "Just a silly outburst." She said, trying to look defiant.

I nodded at her. "Okay, if you say so." I said, smiling down at her. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I brushed a piece of hair from her forhead. "I know you felt it. How last summer ended and this evening." I said, a slight smirk on my face.

She bit her lip, making my head spin. "Maybe." It was barely a whisper but I still heard it. "But I don't believe in relationships. They are stupid, and mess with you and just end up getting someone hurt." She said, her. Once strong and her head held high.

I shrugged. "Yet it feels so good." I said, putting my hand on the small of her back and pulling her close. Her breath hitched and she trained her eyes on my lips. I moved forward and kissed her. She kissed back, putting her hands on my chest. I open mouthed kissed her and ran my tongue over her bottom lip.

She balled her fists, scrunching my shirt in them, and pulled me closer. I backed us up against the wall. My hand rested on her hip, pulling her closer, while the other was holding me up next to her. We pulled away, catching our breath. She groaned as I kissed her neck.

We moved so we were lying on my bed. She was really so much more than I thought would be like when I kissed her. I had tried all of last summer to rev her up so she would make the first move. And we were a close when we had been the only ones up on the last night and I had leaned forward and said something right next to her ear. I could basically hear her pulse it was so quiet.

She pulled away before I kissed her again and she yawned. I lay on my stomach, looking down at her as she ran a hand through her hair. She sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm really tired." She said. I pulled the duvet over us and she started to protest. But she didn't move, either was too tired to or didn't want to.

"Sweet dreams." I said next to her ear in a deep voice, making her shudder. I smiled with victory and closed my eyes, getting some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4  
Annabeth's POV

I had decided to leave the next day, but Percy had to insist of driving me. So I sat awkwardly in his car, slight tension the whole two hours. When we got to the university, he took my small luggage for me and walked in with it.

"OMG! It's Percy Jackson." A couple girls screamed and crowded around him. Luckily I had taken back my luggage. He caught my gaze and sent an apologetic look. I just rolled my eyes at him and carried on walking to the room I was staying in.

I unlocked it and went in, seeing it exactly the way I left it. My single bed that was in the corner of the room, had a grey duvet with owls on it. I had a couple pictures of my friends on the wall above my desk, my closet held the rest of my clothes, with a couple books taking up on of the shelves. I had a picture of the Parthenon in Greece, that my mom had taken for me.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Percy. He was leaning in the doorway, looking around the small room. "This is awful small." He said, his slight New Yorkers accent sending a tingle down my spine. "It's only meant for one person." I said, my head held high. He chuckled and stepped in, closing the door so he could lean against it.

"That's a shame." He said. He walked over to my desk and looked at the picture of my friends and I. "In your high school years?" He asked, pointing to the pictures. "Yeah." I said, standing in front of him a do blocking his view of my memories. I didn't want him to become a part of my life, asking who was who. At least that's what my brain told me.

He moved to my cupboard and looked at the picture of the international monument. "You ever been?" He asked, pointing to it. I shook my head. "Always have wanted to. My mom lives there, sent me the picture." I said, looking at the picture with longing.

"Anyway, it was nice to have seen you again and to have, uh, gotten a car ride here. But I want to settle down and unpack before I start my studies again tomorrow." I said, determination in my voice. He raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He took a card out his pocket and put it in my hand.

"If you ever feel like meeting up some time, call me." He said, his eyes never leaving mine as he curled my fingers closed around the card. He leaned forward, kissing my cheek, then left.

~ Line Break ~

I had been fine the first day back at doing my studies but I found it harder and harder to concentrate. He was somewhere doing something and I was stuck thinking about him.

"Annabeth?" Jim said, getting my attention again. I looked up at one of my colleagues. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." I said, clearing my throat and getting back to work.

When I finished at five that afternoon, I lay on my bed. I couldn't resist picking up my phone and dialing the number. I needed to concentrate and I couldn't if he was floating in my thoughts. "Hello?" His beautiful voice answered. I couldn't find my words, nothing came out my mouth. "Annabeth?" He asked after a few moments, his tone softer.

"Percy." I said, my voice shaky. "Is everything okay?" He asked. I had to smile at the concern in his voice. "Um, I just." I found myself not being able to complete the sentence. "I'm sorry, I'm wasting your time." I said but he interrupted. "I'll be there in an hour."

I lay on my bed, biting my lip as I waited. It must have been quite a while when I heard a knock on the door. I rushed to my feet and opened the door. He didn't it again. He took my breath away just at the site of him. He smiled down at me, concern in his eyes. "Uh," I said, leaning out the doorway and look to see if anyone was in the hall way.

I opened the door wider to let him in. I closed it leaning against the inside of the door. I turned, leaning on it and saw him smiling at me. I chuckled slightly, looking down. "So you called me?" He asked, his voice making my head spin.

"I shouldn't have called, I'm sorry. " I said, not being able to meet his eyes as I shifted from foot to foot, still leaning against the door. He chuckled moving forward and taking my chin to look at him. "You're so adorable when you're nervous." He said, smiling down at me.

He closed the gap, leaning down. I was hesitant at first, this same action having made my concentration falter. I melted into him and kissed back. He was wearing vans, sweat pants and a baggy NYU top, yet he still looked amazing, with his flawless, tanned skin and messy hair that always seemed to flop the right way and his eyes that had me starry eyed.

He pulled away, but only enough so our lips were brushing. "So why did you call me?" He asked. I opened my mouth, not sure of what to say, but he only replied bu giving me an open mouthed kiss. I returned it, a new flood of lust overtaking me.

"Percy." I said, moving my head to the side as I remembered what I was going to say. "I, uh, wasn't able to concentrate because I was always thinking of what happened at the hotel and last summer. I just needed one more kiss. Because that's all this ever was, right? A once off thing?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

He chuckled, looking down. "Oh okay, if that's how it is. You have your one more kiss so I'll be going." He said. He grabbed his jacket and reached for the door handle when I put a hand on his chest to stop him. "I didn't say you could go yet." I found myself saying. He smirked down at me and dropped his jacket to the floor.

He cupped my face, bringing it to his as he kissed me again. We stumbled over to the single bed. When my knees hit the side, I slid back and we continued to kiss. I didn't know what he was doing to me. It seemed something took control of me, making me fall under him.

I found my top on the ground, along with his. All I had wanted last summer was at least to have his skin brush mine. But I never expected to be lying on my dorm bed with him, making out.

I shuddered under him as something vibrated in his pocket. He sighed as he pulled away, reaching down to get it from his pocket. He took out his phone and checked something. I caught the time on his phone, seeing it was already seven fifteen.

He put it on my bed side table and looked back down at me. "You had something to eat?" He asked. I shook my head. "Wasn't hungry, had you on my mind." I said, making him smirk a little. He leaned down, kissing me and holding it a little longer, before getting up. "Where are you going?" I asked, sitting up.

He pulled his shirt on and grabbed his phone. "Wanna get something to eat?" He asked. I checked the time again. Curfew was only eleven. "Sure." I said, getting up and putting my shirt back on. I locked my room and went to get something at the Starbucks across the road from the university.

We went in and went up to the counter. "Hi, can I help?" A girl asked, with the name tag Amber. She looked up at must have known who Percy was. She was about to gasp but he put his finger on his lips and quietly said, "Please don't, we just want to get our food and leave without getting caught." She closed her mouth and nodded.

We ordered our food and coffee and stood to the side. No one else was ordering, mostly just eating at a table. "So your name is Amber?" Percy asked, smiling at her with a friendly look. She nodded. "Amber Sanders." Percy outstretched his hand and shook it. "I'm Percy, but you know that." He said, making her chuckle. She looked at me and smiled. "Are you his girlfriend?" She asked me. She Must have been about sixteen years old.

"No." I said, giving her a smile and shaking my head. She looked down at something and I realized she was looking at Percys arm around my waist. He quickly took it away and crossed his arms as he leaned against the counter. "I so loved your freestyle 50m a couple years ago when you broke that record!" She said, smiling happily but talking in my hushed tone not to attract attention.

Before now I hadn't thought much of being seen with him. Although I didn't know him much, he was apparently a big deal. "You do swimming?" He asked her. She nodded. "Yeah, in the girls A team at Goode high school." She said. He smiled widely. "I went there, was in my first team as well right up until I graduated." He said.

She nodded. "I know, I've seen your name on our trophies at school." He thought for a bit. "Maybe I can come as a special guest sometime." He said. She thanked him, and gave us our food.

We went back and sat on my bed with our backs against the wall. When we finished our food we just sat like that for a while. "I'm sorry about what happened in the cafe, I wasn't thinking." He said. I was confused but realized he was talking about his arm around my waist.

"No, don't apologize." I said, smiling at him. He looked at me. "Are you sure?" He asked. I chuckled and sat in his lap, resting my hands on his chest. "Absolutely." I said, leaning forward and kissing him. We resumed what we had been doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5  
Percys POV

I woke up to the warmth next to me gone. I opened my eyes and saw she had left a note that she had gone to her lessons. I got up and left.

Those next to weeks were spent making six trips to her. Although the first four were from her calling me to come, I had chosen to come anyway the past two times. Honestly, I quite enjoyed running back and forth to her.

On the seventh time I came, I spent the night again. I woke to the smell of cherries and her warm back on my chest. I opened my eyes and saw the time on her wall said eight forty five. I had a meeting at twelve.

I looked down at her and my mind left that thought, concentrating only on her face. The way her nose was perfectly shaped, her fe peaceful, her mouth soft and her breath making me feel dizzy. I brushed a piece of hair from her face.

She stirred around to face me. She fluttered her eyes open and smiled at me. "I have to go." I said softly. She moaned and kissed me. She tangled our legs and pulled away. "Do you have to?" She asked. My heart quickened when the smooth skin of her stomach brushed mine.

I closed the gap and kissed her, resting my hand on the small of her back. She open mouth kissed me, making my body tingle all over. Her skin against mine made me feel over the moon and I wished I could just stay and kiss her all over. I pulled away and mumbled against her lips, "I really have to go."

She sighed and pulled away. "Percy, we can't keep doing this." She said, looking at me. I felt my pulse quicken as she said my name. "Doing what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said, "I can't keep asking you to come back. It's you having to make the distance. And it's unfair and this is wrong." I shrugged. "I don't see anything with wrong with it." I said, my hand on the small of her back rubbing circles on her skin.

"You should get going." She said. I nodded getting up. I got dressed and gave her a kiss. "We'll talk soon." I said. I left and drove for three hours to this meeting. It finished at one, and I drove back to Ithaca. I grabbed a coffee and went to. Consult with a property owner.

She found me a good apartment, that was really good. I managed to get the double bed that was ever so comfortable and had my stuff on its way so I could move in.

So I was extremely excited when Annabeth appeared at her dorm room at the right time after her lessons. She unlocked it giving me a funny look. "What you so happy about?" She asked. "And I thought I told you to stop wasting your time with me."

"And I said we would talk about it. So let's talk." I said. She waited for me to continue. "Move in with me." I said. She was shocked. "It's a five minute walk to campus, you wouldn't have to worry about me always traveling, and because you would know you would be seeing me everyday you would concentrate on your work."

She thought for a bit. "Okay." She said. I was shocked that it was so easy for her to decide. I was positive she would object. "And before you even ask, I'm just saying its logic. Nothing more." She said. I nodded and helped her pack everything up. We decided to rather sort everything out when she was had free time.

We drove there and went into the apartment. She put her bags in the bedroom and looked around the place. "It's so beautiful." She said, looking around the place and running her hand across the smooth wood island in the kitchen.

"So this is just friends with benefits." I finalized. She raised an eyebrow at me then rolled her eyes. "You make it sound so scandolous." She said, picking up her phone from the counter and checking the time.

I ordered Chinese for supper, due to the lack of much appliances in the house. When it came, we ate at the island as we sat on stools. When we finished, I threw the things away as she went and unpacked. She took a towel and said, "I'm going to have a shower."

I got undressed and lay in bed with my boxers on as I read something on my iPad. I looked up as she came back, pulling a shirt on. She lay down and and closed her eyes, sighing. "I am so happy I can get into a bed and not have a backache when I touch it." She said. I laughed and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

I put my iPad down and turned the light off, lying down next to her. I slid an arm around her waist, resting my hand on the warm skin of her flat stomach, under her shirt. She turned around, and I kissed her. She kissed back, that spruce of longing filling every part of my body.

We turned so she was lying on top of me. She slipped her tongue along my lips, making me pull her hips closer to mine. She was so intoxicating, pulling me into her every command. I had never felt like this with any of the girls I dated. Although we weren't dating.

I turned us over and smiled down at her. "Sweet dreams." I said, gave her one last kiss then rolled onto my back and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6  
Annabeth's POV

I had to admit he was right. I was able to concentrate more on my masters, and when I got home he had supper ready. I guess it kind of helped that he could actually cook.

I got home at five ish. I heard a pan sizzling when I walked into the apartment. I closed the door and hung up my jacket. I put my backpack down and walked to the kitchen. I saw him grilling two pieces of fish in a pan.

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a smile. "Hey." He said, and turned back to it. I put my phone and keys on the counter and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"Smells amazing." I said, and kissed his shoulder. He smiled and I walked back to the island. He turned the stove off and picked up the pan and got a spatula. He had two plates with potato wedges and salad on the table. He put the fish on the plates and got lemon juice and tomato sauce and put it on the table. I grabbed us some knives and forks and sat across from him.

I had the first bite and my taste buds exploded from the beautiful soft fish in my mouth. "Sharing this apartment definitely has it's perks." I said, and he laughed. We had been in this same apartment for the past month, yet his cooking skills still wowed me. But I was only here for the next two months. We ate Nd started to put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"How was your day?" He asked, giving me that irresistible smile. I had to keep reminding myself I was just a friend with benefits, not a girlfriend. He came forward and stood in front of me after drying his hands. "Good, and yours?" I asked, my tone only slightly sadder. He smiled widely. "I phoned up my old school and am going there tomorrow to be a special guest."

I chuckled at his face. "Wow, that's great. You must be excited." I said. He nodded and looked down chuckling. "I was hoping you would maybe come with?" He asked, taking my hands in his and looking me in the eyes. I sighed, not breaking he gaze. "I really want to, but I'm not sure if I'm going to have lessons tomorrow or not." I said.

He groaned into my neck. "Really?" He asked, mumbling into my neck. His breath on my neck made my skin feel hot. "Well what time are you leaving?" I asked. He thought for a bit. "About five." He said. I bit my lip, thinking if I would be able to of or not.

"Well you go, and I'll call you as soon as I find out." I said. He gave a little smile and nodded. His shoulders seemed to sag a little now. "Hey, don't make me feel bad now." I said, making him crack a smile. "I was just really hoping you would be there." He said. I closed the gap between us. He soon kissed back and I pulled away. "I never said I wasn't coming." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

He smiled wider and leaned in to kiss me bit I turned my cheek. "Doesn't mean you get an advantage just because I kissed you first." I said, smirking at him. I slipped out his arms and went to the room. I had a quick shower and got changed onto sweat pants, socks and a baggy top.

I sat at my desk in our room and sketched my drawing. I wasn't sure if I was going to have lessons anyway as Mark had said he might not come tomorrow. I was really hoping he was telling the truth. I brought back my concentration and carried on with my work.

~ Line Break ~  
Percys POV

I got up early like I had said, and got changed. I grabbed my back pack that had my swimming stuff in it, and looked over at Annabeth. She was so peaceful, so beautiful. The more I told myself I wanted to be more than what we were, the more I told myself that wasn't what she wanted. And I only wanted the best for her.

I smiled at her sleeping figure and leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. As I pulled away she blinked her eyes a bit. "You going?" She asked, groggily. I nodded. "Yeah, hopefully you can come." I said. She smiled and cupped my face, bringing it to hers. I gave her a soft, sweet kiss. She pulled away and smiled at me.

I said goodbye and left the apartment, getting in my tesla and driving off to Manhattan. It was a boring three hours, no Annabeth to steal kisses from or talk to. But my excitement was building in me. When I arrived, I got my bags and was greeted by the vice principal of the school. "Perseus, such an honour to have you as our special guest today." She said, walking me through the halls I knew too well.

We stopped just outside the big hall where we gathered for assembly's every Friday.(That's what we do here in SA, not sure what happens in the US but it's just a story). "We have a special guest today." I heard the principal announce. You could basically feel excitement rise in the hall. "Please greet Mr Perseus Jackson." I walked in, without my bag, and there were excited whoops and shouts and a couple 'You're so hot's.

I chuckled as I stood with the microphone at the podium. "Well this is a first." I said, making them all chuckle. "Honestly, I didn't expect to be coming back here really. But it's kind of a funny story." I explained it to them, about meeting Amy in Starbucks and asking her stuff. "So Amy?" I said, and a couple people pointed her out. "I hope you brought your swimming costume." I said, making her grin widely.

When I was done talking to them, every crowded in the gymnasium where we had the old pool. I felt people's eyes on me as I looked around the old place I knew from all the training I did in earlier years. It was now around nine thirty. I was in a track suit over my costume when I saw Annabeth come into the gym. My pulse quickened as she found me and walked towards me.

"So glad you made it." I said, smiling down at her. She chuckled. "Hi Annabeth." Amy said, coming up in her track suit. Annabeth gave her a hug and asked how she was. "You ready." The principal asked. I looked up and saw he was with my old swim coach and a few teachers.

Liam Joseph, my old swim coach, looked at me with pride and a bit of worry. "Is your knee okay to be doing this?" He asked. I moved my leg around a bit, the pain that came and went currently not there. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, giving a reassuring nod. "You don't have to if it's sore, I understand." Amy said, sounding worried.

I guess they would, this pain being the reason I retired. "It'll be okay." I said, gave a smile and went to put my things on a chair. I stood next to a podium with Amy. "You ready kid?" I asked. She nodded and a whistle blew. We stood on the podium, positioning ourselves.

Adrenaline coursed through me, that feeling I got every time I used to race. This was my first time in a year. The shouts of the high schoolers was drowned out as the whistle blew and my body became one with the water. I carved it up, every movement so precise. Every breath perfectly measured. All the thought of my career that had failed before my time was up gone.

It was just me and the water. As I got to the wall, I flipped my body and loosened my muscles, before contracting them again as I pushed off the wall. I passed her on my way back. As my hand touched the wall,there shouts and whoops. She came about two seconds later. She, despite losing, smiled widely.

"That was amazing." She said, catching her breath and high fiving me. We jumped out and as I stepped on my bad leg, I felt a little pain shock me. I didn't say anything, and covered up by ignoring it. "Percy, you are so amazing. " Annabeth said, smiling at me when I came. I was going to smile back, say something and give her a kiss but I decided against it.

I hung around the school during the morning and was going to do a swim lesson with the girls and boys first teams after they finished school. "I'll see you in an hour." Annabeth said, sneaked a little peck and went to get a coffee.

I waited till they all arrived. They were really happy to meet me. Amy kept smiling at me. We did quite a few laps and I gave them tips and different techniques. At the end, I let them all out first before getting out. As I got out and stepped on my bad leg, I almost collapsed under it.

"Are you okay?" One of the girls asked, as the guys rushed forward to help stabilize me. I nodded, leaning against the bleachers and biting my lip. "Stupid injury." I muttered. "Do you miss swimming?" Gary asked. I gave them a sad smile.

"More than anything." I said. I stretched out my leg a bit and half walked half limped to the change rooms with them. I got dressed and walked back to the gym with them. "Percy!" I heard Liam call, having forgotten he had been watching the lesson. We stood kind of off to the side, but I knew they could all hear.

"Is the knee any better?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I just forgot to bring some painkillers with in case this started up again." I said. He looked wary. "I know you better than any of my past students. And I can see this hurts. So please stop pushing yourself."

I shook my head. "But it's what I love doing. I've always wanted to do it." I said, probably sounding eighteen instead of twenty nine. "And of you don't take it easy, you won't be able to swim or walk anymore." He said. I looked at the old pool. "I don't know why I didn't say anything when the pain started." I said, feeling that heaviness in my heart like I had permanently plastered there.

"Any way, it's done and over with. It was nice seeing you again, Liam." I said, shaking his hand and giving him a smile. I noticed Annabeth walk in so decided to say goodbye to the swimmers. "I need to come and watch one of your games sometime." I said, smiling at them. Annabeth came over.

I gave Amy a hug and Annabeth did too. "See you soon." We said to them, and left. We drove back in our separate cars. When we arrived, I decided to help the old lady that lived next door. When I was done helping her with her groceries, what to the apartment. Annabeth looked at me, leaning against the island counter.

"Why didn't you tell me about your knee?" She asked. I sighed, walking over to her. "Can we not talk about it now?" I asked. I walked passed her and she turned around to look at me. "Actually, we should." She said.

I switched on the kettle and turned to her. "Well there isn't much to it." I said, anger and frustration in my voice. Only thing was it wasn't because she was pressing me on it, it was because I was so angry about being stupid and pushing myself till I ended ruining my own career.

"My knee hurt, I pushed myself to swim and train and didn't rest, and then the pain was too much and I had to forfeit right before I had the Olympics again." I let my anger out by flinging a newspaper across the living room. I banged my fist on the table and rested my elbows on the counter, putting my head in my hands.

The whole time she didn't say anything, didn't move, just looked at me with an expression I didn't know. "You know, I watched you swimming. And that was for the love of the place that helped you get to you were. Despite you're knee. You say it ruined your career. Yes, it was stupid to not say anything, but you're still here, right?" She said.

I looked up at her. "Because your career was cut short doesn't mean you cant do anythong anymore. You're alive, breathing, slightly depressed about being unable to swim, but still alive. You just need to find a new passion." I watched her face, and started to recognize that expression.

Behind the pain in my eyes, when I used to look in the mirror before training, I detected that piece of emotion in my own eyes. Although it pushed me, it was what I had been clinging onto back then. Determination.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my word, feel absolutely ashamed I neglected you people for so long. I just want to advise you that when I wrote the last chapter, I made an error at the end and sounded like Annabeth was pushing him into using pain killers. I replaced the chapter, and would advise you just read over the ending again :)**

Chp 7  
Annabeth's POV

Ever since I had spoken to Percy, I felt even closer to him. I liked him even more. I was still a little miffed that he hadn't told me about it. But we settled it, and things seemed better.

I was thinking about this when I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling in our bedroom. I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes. I lay, partially awake, and let the warm evening sun warm me while the upcoming cold winter months started to appear.

I was only kind of aware of the front door opening and closing. I heard a shuffling at the front and the keys being put down. The not so mysterious person came into the bedroom and plopped down on the bed. He wrapped his strong arm around my waist, and pulled me closer to his chest.

He kissed my jawbone and mumbled into my neck, "Hey." I gave a smile and sighed as I relaxed into his muscular chest. I heard his shoes plonk to the ground and him snuggle closer. "How was your day?" I asked. He had gone to visit his charity and go to a board meeting. He supported kids with discibilities and cancer, that don't have homes, and they had people teaching the kids.

"Lovely to see the kids again, but one with cancer passed away yesterday." He said, sighing into my shoulder. I could sense he was upset about it. "I'm sorry." I said. He nodded and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Just lying like this, resting in his arms, relaxed me and made me feel in heaven. But I was going to have to tell him soon. But I just wanted to savior it. He breathed in deeply, and his warm breath made me tingle as he breathed out.

"Annabeth." He said his voice soft, and slightly hesitant. I waited for his response, but nothing was said. "Everything okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I just like saying your name." He said, and kissed my shoulder. I was happy we weren't face to face so he couldn't see my tomato red blush.

"What you want for supper?" He asked. I shrugged. "Not really hungry, I'll probably just have the left over salad from last night." I said, he nodded and nuzzled his head in my neck. I felt the core of my body burn again, like it always did when he held me. It sent ripples of warmth everywhere.

I found myself automatically rubbing his knuckles with the tips of my fingers. He brought my hand to his mouth and gave it one simple kiss that set my heart on over drive again.

I had my legs tangled with his, and felt his heart beating softly on his chest. I turned in his arms and looked at his face. He was so handsome, so indescribable, so caring. His sea green eyes looked back at my grey ones, his black messy hair falling in just the right way, his beautiful soft, pink lips that I wished could be on mine 24/7.

He leaned forward, five me a light miss. As he pulled away, I moved forward to connect the kiss again. He smiled against my mouth and pulled me closer to him. We pulled away to catch our breath. He kissed my jawline, making me close my eyes in pleasure. He kissed my neck and murmured something in audible.

He pulled me closer, rolling me so I lay on top of him. I chuckled and smiled down at him. Just then his phone started to ring. He sighed and I got up, him rushing to the kitchen to answer it. I followed slowly.

"Okay, bye." I heard him say as I got out the salad and got a fork. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked, my mouth full of lettuce. He just laughed and got out some leftover Chinese food, heated it up and ate it.

I stood, boiling the kettle for coffee and he came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Can I ask you something?" His breath made me get goose bumps. "Yeah." I said. He took a deep breath. "I want to be more than friends with benefits." He said. My heart stopped for a couple seconds.

I looked down as he turned me around to look at him. "Annabeth?" He asked. I looked up at him, biting my lip. "I really like you, but that's what I didn't want to happen." I said. He frowned. "Why not?" He asked. I knew this would happen, and now I had to tell him.

"I was accepted into an architecture firm in San Francisco. I start a month after I graduate." I said, still biting my lip. He looked a little sad for a few moments but then he replaced it with a look of determination. "I will come with you." He said.

I was about to object but he shook his head. "I will move there, and we could make this work." He said. He took my chin in his hand as I wasn't meeting his eyes. "I love you." He said. The emotions in me mixed, making a little moan or mew come out my mouth, and my eyes start to water.

"I-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I walked a couple steps away. I had been in a few relationships, only two of them long term, but none of the guys I ever dated said they loved me, and if they did they never meant it.

I wiped at my eyes. How could I know he meant it? I felt it in my heart, but I didn't know if it was true. "I'm serious, I do." He said. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to think straight. "How do I know that?" I asked. He had the nerve to let out a chuckle. I turned to him, anger in my eyes.

"Annabeth, I would do anything for you! What do I need to do to make you believe me? Have a vacation in Greece? Give you lots of money? Propose?" He knelt down on one knee. "Annabeth, I would do anything. I would go as far as marrying you." He said, his tone softer.

I looked at him. "Trying to bribe me now?" I asked, my tone sarcastic so he would drop the subject. I walked back to the kettle and started measuring the spoonfuls of coffee and sugar. He scooched over on his knees and turned me around. I wouldn't meet his eyes. He stood up and laced our fingers.

"Annabeth, please look at me." He said, his voice soft and urgent. I couldn't resist, so I looked up into his eyes. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I could see he meant it in his eyes. "Tell me you don't love me, and I promise I will leave and not bother you." He said, his voice breaking.

I felt the tears threathen at my eyes again. "I don't know." I said. My voice broke at the end and the tears came. "You don't know if you love me?" He asked. "Surely you would know wether or not you did." There was hurt in his voice. "Percy, I grew up watching my parents marriage break down. How do you expect me to know what it feels like?" I said. My legs gave out under me and I collapsed to the floor.

I hadn't cried about my parents split since I was ten, let alone talk about it. He sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. "I'm so sorry." He said into my hair, letting me cry into his shoulder. Although I knew they would never get back together when I was younger, it still hurt knowing love could turn to hatred.

But sitting in his arms, him just comforting me, felt so right. I calmed down after a bit and he helped me up. "I didn't mean to cry." I said, turning away from him and wiping my eyes. "I know it's not very pretty." I said, letting out a little chuckle. He cupped my face, turning me to him. "I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you, when you need me and when you don't."

I bit my lip looking up at him. "I love you." He said, making me smile. "I know." I said, pulling him into a hug. He didn't respond at first but then wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his head in my neck. I took a shaky breath. "And I love you too." He pulled back and kissed me. It was long, sweet, perfect.

He made the coffee and I finished my supper. We both lay on the couch, me snuggled in his side, as we drank our coffee. "What happened with your parents?" He asked. I looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry-" he started but I cut in. "No, it's fine. I would want you to know." I said.

"My parents got married. Only thing was my mom didn't really want children, and when she found out I was on the way, she got nervous. But my dad convinced her to have me. Then my mom started complaining she was the one who wasn't so keen on having a child and she was the only one doing anything in the parental side of stuff." I said, sighing and rubbing my brow as I remembered what had happened.

"So they kept fighting, apparently my aunt took me for a week or so while they tried to sort it out. But it just got worse. Turns out my dad was so done with her he had an affair. So she filed divorce, left my dad with full custody and moved to Greece. So he's married to the lady who he had the affair with, and they have two sons." I said.

He looked down at me. "You still get on with your parents?" He asked. "Yeah, when my dad explained the whole thing to me when I was younger I was still a bit confused when my mom was coming to visit. When I was a little older I got really cross as I fully understood what happened, but it's sorted now." I explained.

He nodded. "Yeah, I didn't really know my dad. He was killed when I was three. Had gone out sailing and ended up getting knocked out and over board by his mast. Died at sea. So mom married this ugly guy so I could have fatherly guidance. He abused us, then died of drug overdose when I was twelve. My mom hit off with my English teacher, and they got married. My mom deserves someone like Paul, he treats her well like she deserves." He said.

I finished my coffee and put it down. "Well I think it's bedtime for us." I said, stretching out my back. He nodded, and helped me up. We went through, me getting changed into my short pajama pants, socks and one of Percy's tops, and him staying in his boxers.

He cuddled next to me, the feeling of his chest moving up and down slowly against my back soothing me to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8  
Percys POV

_She laughed and helped wipe ice cream off my nose. I intertwined our fingers and wiped some ice cream frm the side of her mouth. She smiled up at me and leaned in. I smiled, and was-_

I was rudely awoken to so done knocking on the door. I blinked my eyes open, adjusting my eyes to the light streaming through the window. Annabeth was sleeping soundly. The knocking sounded again and I groaned, pulling myself to my feet.

I quickly pulled on sweatpants and grabbed my shirt off the side of Annabeth's desk. I went and opened the front door. "Morning Percy!" Leo said, smiling widely and pushi past into my apartment. I rubbed my eyes as Leo, Frank, Nico and Jason made themselves comfortable in the kitchen. Leo poured himself a glass of milk and Nico bit into an apple, munching it.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, pulling a shirt on. "Well it's good to see you too." Frank said sarcastically, but giving me a smile. Jason handed me a cup of coffee he had been holding. "Still confused why you moved here out of-" Jason said, but was interrupted as Annabeth walked in.

"Percy, whats all the-" the words died in her throat as she saw me and the guys in the kitchen. The guys looked at me, then straightened their composure. "Um, morning." She said, grabbing a jacket from one of the chairs and putting it on. She gave me a look and I excused myself from the guys. "You never told me you were having visitors." She said in a hushed tone.

"I am confused why they are here, probably forgot something we were meant to be doing, but I promise I will sort it out." I said, trying not to looking scared of what her reaction could be. She sighed and chuckled. "Okay, I'm going for a shower." She gave me a quick kiss and went off.

I returned to my smirking friends. "So, who's up your lady friend?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows. The guys snickered as I glared at him and gulped down the coffee. "So you guys going out or something?" Nico asked, munching the last of his apple and throwing it away.

"Yeah, and we share an apartment and kiss and stuff. What else you wanna know?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Nico smirked, being the annoying cousin he is, as he knew he annoyed me. "What's her name?" Frank asked, giving me a genuine smile and not sounding like Nico. "Annabeth." I said. He nodded, smiling.

"Do you mind if I ask why you guys are here?" I asked, yet again. "If you haven't forgotten, we kind of made plans to spend a guys day in Manhattan." Jason said, raising an eyebrow. "But I guess you been kind of busy." Leo said, snickering.

I ignored that and grabbed something to eat. Annabeth came back, dressed in black jeans, a white top, a necklace with a dragonfly and her phone and leather jacket in her hand. "I'm gonna have a shower. Ignore them if they say something inappropriate." I said, leaving her laughing at me and the guys mocking gasps.

I rushed my shower, and listened to their conversation as I got changed. "And then he had milkshake everywhere, and the waitress wouldn't give him her phone number." I cringed as she laughed at them telling her about my most embarrassing moments.

I went back in and she smiled widely at me. "Thanks guys, just tell her all my embarrassing moments." I said, sending a death glare their way. "Oh Percy, it's so sweet to hear you were desperate to get a girls number. Makes me wonder why I started dating you." She said, the smile reaching her eyes and her chuckle making me forget that I was going to murder my friends.

"Well I'm sorry but I forg-" I started but she finished my sentence. "Forgot to tell me you made plans with your friends and now you feel had for abandoning me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow with a smile on her face. "You make me sound like the worst girlfriend ever." She said, walking to the dishwasher and putting her plate and coffee mug in.

"I have to go help Henry with our project at the university, so I'll only get back at about three." She said, pulling her jacket on and grabbing her backpack. "If he tries anything-" I started, cautious of another guy being alone with her. "He won't, Perce. Trust me." She said. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "See you tonight, send me a message if you're going to stay the night in Manhattan."

She left, closing the door behind her. I turned to the guys. "You are so whipped." Leo said, laughing at me.

~ Line break ~

We chowed down our old favorite, street hot dogs. They always tasted so good. We walked around, enjoying each other's company as we hadn't all been together for the past few months.

"I can't believe you of all people actually even tried to go to a fancy restaurant with her parents." I said, chuckling at Leo explaining a meal with his girlfriends parents. "I didn't mean to knock her wine over!" He protested.

We all burst out in a new round of laughter. "Anyway, going off my girlfriend, let's go back to yours." Leo said, putting the subject back on me. I sighed as they all looked at me expectantly as we walked through the park.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked. Frank studied my face. "You're really serious about her aren't you?" He said. I nodded, tossing my napkin in the closest bin. "She's just." I thought of the words. "She understand, she doesn't give me sympathy about my childhood as she had an equally hard one." I said.

Jason smiled at me. "It's good to hear you're happy, that you have someone to help you through your ending of your career." When he said that, I realized I didn't need a new passion. She is my new passion. "You're right." I said, smiling.

Around four we decided to head back to Ithaca. I decided to let the guys crash the night in my place before they went back home. When we went into the apartment I immediately smelt the smell of Annabeth. We went into the lounge and I saw her sitting on the wood floors, her head on the coffee table and her papers on front of her.

I smiled and went over, gently shaking her arm. "Hey, life to Annabeth?" I said. She stirred, sitting up and blinking her eyes. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep." She said, rubbing her eyes. I helped her up and she cleaned up her papers. "Hey guys." She said, waving at the guys. "Evening Annabeth." They all said in unison with smiles.

The guys made themselves comfortable on the couches. "Night, don't get too rowdy in-" Nico started but I shut him up by throwing a pillow at him. The guys all laughed and I went to our room. I changed into my boxers and crawled in, next to her. She shifted slightly before relaxing in my arms. I kissed her temple and wrapped my arms around her waist before falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp 9  
Annabeth's POV

I awoke and heard shuffling coming from the lounge. I got up, trying not to wake Percy, threw one my sweatpants and a hoodie and went through. What I didn't expect was to see my college buddies and Percys friends all chatting and having bepreakfast in my kitchen.

"Thalia, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, rubbing my eyes as I still couldn't believe they were here. "What a lovely good morning from someone who didn't tell me she was getting it on with my cousin." She replied, smirking at me.

I fanned my face as I said, "You are truly disgusting." The guys laughed as Hazel threw a bagel at Thalia. "She didn't tell you because then you would make her all flustered like you just did." She said. The case didn't improve when Percy walked in, only in boxers, and pulling a shirt on.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw everyone in the kitchen. "Hi Percy." They all chorused as I rubbed my temple. "Morning." He said, narrowig his eyes at his friends. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I told our dearest cousin Thalia that you were dating someone, and she happened to know her and bring the girls along." Nico said. Percy looked like he could strangle him, but he swallowed and took a deep breath. "Well good morning." He said, his tone irritated. "Oh, is little Percy grumpy when he gets woken up by his cousins instead of his girlfriend?" Thalia teased, chuckling.

"Thalia!" We both said in unison. "So Annabeth, how about we have a girls day? You can tell us about studies and your big secret and stuff!" Piper said, smiling at me as I poured myself and Percy a cup of coffee.

"Pipes, you know I have-" I started as I handed Percy a cup but she beat me to it. "Studies, and you are doing your masters, blah blah blah. But I haven't seen you since the wedding! Please?" She whined. I looked up at Percy who just shrugged. "Knock yourselves out." He said.

~ Line break~

An hour later I was showered, dressed and walking around the city with the girls. We had all gotten coffee at a cafe and decided to take a walk. "Why didn't you tell us?" Hazel asked. She sounded a little hurt. "What happened to the friends that told eachother everything. And you two wouldn't be together if we hadn't dragged you to the wedding. So why?" She asked.

I sighed. "Because we weren't really together till a few days ago." I said. "And before that?" Piper asked. I had to be careful how I chose my words. "It's complicated." Was what I settled for. They all groaned. "Details." Hazel said.

I stopped and turned to the three of them. "Fine. After the wedding, he dropped me off. I called him a couple times, he came back and forth to spend time with me for two weeks. I asked him to stop because he was making the distance and he decides to buy an apartment here and asked me to move in. So I do. We have been there for the past month. On Friday he told me he wanted to be more than friends with benefits, so I agreed." I said.

They all looked stunned. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. They soon caught up. "But, but you said you didn't believe in-" Piper started. "I know what I said." I replied, taking a deep breath. "But he told me he loves me. And I don't know if he's telling the truth but he means it. I can see it in his eyes. And I can't risk loosing him, I won't." I said.

Thalia was the one to speak first. "He means it. He doesn't say things he doesn't mean, he's very loyal." She said. She gave a big sigh. "Although the thought of you and him making out creeps me out, he needs someone like you." She said.

We hung out till about two and then went our separate ways. The thought of relaxing on a Sunday afternoon in a quiet apartment with my caring boyfriend was the only thing getting me through the lonely walk home. I went into the apartment, the smell of Percy making my heart leap through a fire ring.

I took my jacket and shoes off and went through to our room. He was on his iPad, lying on the bed in his sweatpants, socks and blue v neck. He looked up and gave me a dazzling smile. "You escape your friends so early?" He asked, sarcasm on his voice. I chuckled. "Something like that." I said, walking to the closet to change into comfortable clothes.

I put on sweatpants, socks and one of his tops. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and returned to the bedroom. He was leaning against the backrest of the bed, his iPad on the bedside table, and was waiting for me. I crawled in the bed and lay my head on his lap. I let out a breath of relief.

"This has been a long weekend." He said, sighing. "Say, when's your birthday?" He asked. I opened my eyes to look up at him. "What?" I asked. "When is your birthday?" He asked. "February Twenty eight." I said, closing my eyes again.

"That's next week, thank god." He said. "We can take a nice little weekend off. You, me, possibly a beach." He let out a sigh. "Or we could stay here and I could finish work." I said. I opened one eye to see him frowning down at me. "You're no fun." He said in a baby voice.

I laughed, making him smile. "You look so beautiful when you laugh." He said, looking at me with an expression I didn't recognize. I blush deeply, making him give out a low chuckle. I sit up, not meeting his eyes. "Shut up." I say, nudging his shoulder with mine.

He smiles, pulling me into his lap. "It's true." He says, lifting my chin with his fingertips to look him in the eyes. I roll my eyes, and he smiles at me. He leans forward and gives me a kiss. I kiss him back, crossing my legs as I sat in his lap.

He put his hand on the small of my back, making me shiver. He smiles against my lips. I lace my fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. I rub circles on the back oh his neck, and he shuddered. I smiled in victory. I pulled away and smiled at him. He chuckled and catches my mouth again. He gives me an open mouthed kiss.

I return it, running my tongue over his bottom lip. Something catches the corner of my eye. I pull away, looking to my right out the window. "What's wrong?" He asked, worry in his voice.

I can't see anything, but it was sure I did. "Annabeth?" He asked. I look down, turning back to him. "Yeah, just thought I saw something." I said, furrowing my eyebrows. I clear my throat, getting off his lap and lying next to him. "You sure?" He asked. I nodded and gave a reassuring smile. "Oh well, let's just try relax."

He didn't look completely sure, but left it. We just lay in each other's arms, him playing with the hem of my shirt as we talked about our high school years. That's when he asked something that made me start to think us through. "Would you mind if I invited my parents to stay with us next weekend?" He asked. "Um, I, uh." I stuttered, trying to get my brain to function properly.

"I just want them to meet you." He said. "Unless you don't want to." He said, covering up. "No!" I said, before he started thinking I didn't want to meet his parents. "I do, you just got me off guard. But that would be great." I said. He smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'll go call her." He said, getting up. That's when the butterflies started.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10  
Annabeth's POV

I wrung my wrists nervously as I walked home from university. I was meeting Percy's parents tonight. When I got home, I unlocked the door and went in. I saw Percy sitting in the lounge so called to him, "I'm just going for a shower."

I tried to let the warm water calm my tight muscles, but it only worked slightly. Percy came in as I pulled a white one shouldered, low back dress that finished above my knees. He came up behind me, zipping me up. "Don't be so nervous." He said, massaging my shoulders,

"First impressions are always the ones that last." I said, biting my lip. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You say that like if you forget to set out a knife my mom will shun you." He jokes. I laughed and turned in his arms. "You're right, I should just relax." I gave him a kiss, holding it for a couple seconds, then pulled away and gave a smile.

I walked around him and put on my white pumps. I slipped on the bracelet Percy gt me for my birthday, with a little pendant that said P & A. I left my hair to flow down my back, clipping up my fringe.

Percy sat on the edge of the bed. My phone started ringing. He got it for me and handed it to me. I raised an eyebrow at the caller but answered. "Hey dad?" I asked. "Annabeth! How are you?" He asked. The door bell rang. Percy indicated he would answer the door.

"Annabeth?" He asked. "Oh sorry. Yeah, I'm good. But I can't talk for long, Percys parents are here." I said. I heard a chuckle on the other end. "You really like this gent, hey?" He asked. I stopped walking around the room and peaked through the door to see him and two people with their backs to me. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said. "Well I hope I will get to meet him soon." He said, happiness in his voice. "Anyway, enjoy the weekend. I will talk to you soon." I said goodbye and hung up.

I put my phone down and took a deep breath. I stood in the doorway, watching them. "I can't wait till dessert now." He said, chuckling. They all laughed. He looked up, noticing me. His parents turned around and gave me a smile.

His mother was a pretty petite lady who had kind eyes. Her brown hair was draped over her shoulders. Her soft, brown eyes made you feel so warm and she smelt like freshly baked cookies. His dad was middle aged, with greying blonde hair and blue eyes. He too had a kind face, and warm eyes.

"I'm sorry, my dad called." I said, smiling at them as I walked forward. "You must be Annabeth." She said, stretching out her hand. "We've heard so much about you." She said, shaking my hand. "Annabeth, please meet my mom Sally, and my dad, Paul." Percy said, and I shook Paul's hand.

"Would you like something to drink?" Percy offered. "Water for me." Sally said. Percy nodded and looked at Paul. "A beer?" He asked. Paul smiled and nodded. He looked at me and I thought for a second. "No, I'm good for now." I said. He smiled and nodded. "Be back now." He said. We stood their for a moment. "Um, would you like me to show you you're room. You must be tired from a four hour drive."

"Yes, that would be lovely." Sally said, smiling. They took their bags and I showed them to the guest room. They put their bags down and took off their coats before coming back to the kitchen. "So what are you studying?" Paul asked, sitting on the stools at the island.

"Architecture, just finishing my masters now." I replied. "Oh, that sounds so interesting." Sally said, giving me a genuine smile. Percy handed them their drinks. He was cooking his famous spaghetti bolognese for dinner.

"So where did you grow up?" Sally asked, turning to me. "San Francisco." I said, smiling. "Did you enjoy it? I have a friend saying she loved growing up in Frisco, especially childhood." She said.

I gave a little smile. "It was good I guess. Hard, because my parents split, but I loved my teenage years." I said. Sally gave me a sad smile. "Tough childhood?" She asked. I nodded, but gave a smile. "But I can't complain. I have got everything I need." I said.

I gave Percy a smile and he returned it before turning back to his cooking pasta. "You must be so proud of Percy." I said, trying to take the subject off me. Paul and Sally chuckled. "Of course, he has only ever brought good things upon our family." Paul said, smiling at Percy.

"But he wasn't always such a gentleman." Sally said, giving me a mischievous smile. "He didn't like his peas when he was younger. Once when I took him to a restaurant, he scraped his pea's off his plate into his hand and ran off to flush them down a toilet." We all laughed as Percy groaned and asked her to not tell me about his embarrassing childhood.

He soon dished up supper and we all ate it at the table for four. We all chatted during the meal, and I found I had nothing to be nervous about. His parents were so kind and caring. Percy laid a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies on a plate and we all had some for dessert. They were absolutely divine.

"Mom, these are as amazing as ever." Percy said, rubbing crumbs off his face with his free hand. He hand our fingers laced under the table with his other. "Well we are going to get an early night so we aren't tired in the morning." Paul said, helping Sally up.

We said good night and they went to their room. Percy and I cleared the plates and wine glasses and took it through to the kitchen. When we had turned the dishwasher on, we went back to our room. We both changed and crawled in bed.

"Was that so bad?" He asked, smiling at me as I faced him. "You have amazing parents." I said, giving him a smile. He chuckled and turned me around. He wrapped a protective arm around my waist and kissed my shoulder. "Night." He said, then let the tiredness over power.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11  
Percy's POV

I stretched out my arms but realized Annabeth wasn't there. I propped myself on my elbows and opened my eyes. When my eyes adjusted to the light in the room, I saw it was still dark outside.

I saw the bedroom door was open a peek and a bit of light from the kitchen was coming into the room. I got up, pulling on my sweatpants and t shirt, and went to the doorway.

I smiled as I saw Annabeth sketching something at the island. The only sound in the apartment was the sound of her pencil softly sketching across the page. She was in her sweatpants and a black tank top.

I walked up behind her and put my arms over hers. She touched my left shoulder with her right hand and leaned into me. I kissed her cheek and had a look at her work. Every line, every little detail was perfect.

I took the pencil from her and turned to a blank page. I wrote 'I Love You' on it and she let out a little chuckle. "You do know I hand this to my professor, Mark, right? That would be kind of awkward if he found that." She said, making me chuckle and massage the palms of her hands with my thumbs. She laced our fingers and we just stayed like that for a while. "What's the time?" I asked.

She checked on her phone and said, "Six." She stood up and walked to the big window that faced the street with the university a little while away. I followed her and put my arms over hers, lacing our fingers like they had been. I rested my chin on her shoulder and gave her a peck on her jawbone.

She turned in my arms, smiling up at me. She went on her tip toes and wrapped her warms around my neck. She gave me a kiss, and was about to pull away when I captured her lips in mine, not wanting to leave her just yet. She smiled against my lips. "I'm going to get dressed." She mumbled against my lips. I sighed, and gave her a pouty look.

She chuckled and walked to our bedroom. I stared at the door, a little while after she closed it. "Morning." Someone said, making me jump a little. I saw my mom and Paul standing in the doorway of their room.

"Morning." I said, walking to the kitchen and switching on the kettle for coffee, and pouring the contents in the cups. They joined me in the kitchen and sat at the island. "Are these her sketches?" Mom asked. I turned and saw her looking up at me and Paul looking through Annabeth's book. "Yeah." I said, smiling.

I poured the hot water and the milk in the mugs. When I put their mugs down for them, I kissed my moms cheek. When they reached the most recent page, they saw the 'I Love You'.

My mom and Paul sent me this grin. "What?" I said, turning away so they couldn't see my blush, and pretended I was looking for biscuits. "You really like this girl don't you?" Paul asked. I had turned back to them now. I looked down at the page I had written on and smiled. "Yeah." I said. I looked up at my mom and she seemed to understand. "Um, I'm moving to San Francisco." I blurted out.

They both looked taken aback. "But that's all the way across the country." My mom said, her voice confused. "I know." I said, looking up quickly just to make sure Annabeth wasn't in the room. "But Annabeth is moving back their. She got accepted into an architecture firm."

Paul gave me a smile. "And you two have talked it through and want to?" He asked, mischief in his voice. "Yeah, after she graduates in a months time we'll move." I said. I looked cautiously at my mom. I really hated being far from her, but I can't let Annabeth go. I can't lose her.

"If that's what makes you happy, then I'm happy." She said, giving me a smile. "It's just, so far." She said, letting out a sigh. I gave a smile. "I know. But we'll work something out so I can skype you as much as possible." Mom have a little laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm forgetting you are nearly thirty. And you have a life to get on with. So go enjoy it!" She said, giving me a happy smile. I gave her a smile back, silently thanking her.

Annabeth came back and gave them a big smile. "Morning!" She said, happily. "These are beautiful drawings Annabeth!" Paul said, making her blush as she noticed they saw a page I wrote on. "Thanks." She says, giving a nervous laugh as she cleared her stuff from the table.

We all had breakfast and I quickly got dressed. Annabeth explained that she was at Cornell. We all just enjoyed walking around and soon found a the small Starbucks. We sat down across from my parents and a girl brought our menu's.

"Hello, I'm- oh, hi Percy." The waitress said. We looked up and saw it was Amy. "Amy, great to see you again." Annabeth said, smiling at her. "You're Percys parents, right?" She asked. "Yes. Meet my mom Sally, and my step dad Paul." I said. She shook their hands, them greeting her.

"Anyway, sorry. What would you like to drink?" She asked. We ordered our coffees and she went off to get them. "So I never asked, what do you two do?" Annabeth asked my parents, smiling. "I'm an author, and Paul is a teacher." Mom said.

They chatted, me not paying attention to the conversation. I was to busy studying Annabeth's side profile. The way the sun made her hair glitter golden. The way her beautiful dimples became prominent when she smiled or laughed. Her cheek bones with their light shade of natural pink.

I blinked again and saw her looking expectantly at me. "Sorry, what?" I asked, coming back to reality. They all laughed. "What are you going to order?" Amy asked. "A cheeseburger and fries." I said. She nodded and left. I looked back to the others. My parents had a knowing look and Annabeth wouldn't meet my eyes.

We all enjoyed the meal, and soon went back to the apartment. Mom needed to finish a chapter of her new book, while Paul graded some papers. Annabeth was sitting at the island counter, writing down measurements. I was leaning against the doorframe of our bedroom, watching her from behind.

She took a break, swiveling in the chair and she noticed me. She gave a smile and I walked towards her. I rested my hands on her thighs, tilting my head down a little so I could look her in the eyes. She smiled up at me and leaned forward. I met her in the middle.

Despite being near 30, I still got that tingle in my nerves. Frankly, I didn't really mind. I love her, and am sure she is the one. She gave me an open mouthed kiss, making me get goose bumps. We pulled away, and I smiled down at her beautiful face.

Her cheeks and lips were pink, and her smile was dazzling. She averted her gaze to something to her left and quickly turned back to her work, blushing deeply. I looked up to see mom and Paul looking up from their work. I let out a silent chuckle and shook my head. I pecked her cheek and went for a nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12  
Annabeth's POV

I enjoyed meeting his parents. They are such friendly, kind people. Sally said good luck for my finals, and Paul said I must make sure Percy is always a gentleman. I knew, now having met his parents, my future might just be right in front of my eyes.

~Line Break~

As soon as I came into the apartment, and heard Percy talking to someone on the phone, I knew something was wrong. "Just fix it." He said, his tone harsh, then hung up. He turned around and stopped when he saw me with a raised eyebrow and hanging up my jacket.

"Wha-" I started but was interrupted. "Whatever you have seen, I'm really sorry. I didn't know they would even find out. And I never thought it through. And-" he blabbered but I cut him off by holding up my finger. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, really confused.

He handed me his iPad and pointed to a tabloid from a newspaper. I read the headline. "Ex Olympic swimmer getting down to business." It said.

Our old favorite Olympic swimmer, Percy Jackson, has recently been spotted numerous times with a girl who seems to go to Cornell Uni. We suspected something when he was spotted leaving the university several times, and our suspicions were confirmed when she moved in with him. They have been snapped together a lot, and seems he likes this new side hanger enough to have introduced her to his parents. Although she matches the good looks, she is not his usual type. So who is she?

There was a pic of him leaving the dorm in the early morning, and one of us when we had been in our room the other day and kissed, and one of us walking with his parents. That must have been the flashes I had seen.

I looked up at him and saw him combing his fingers through his hair nervous. "I-I understand if you're mad, you have reason to be. And I understand if you don't want to be together. I just want you to know I'm sorry, and I have discussed it with some people that are high up and they are sorting it out." He said.

I looked out the window, just thinking over what to say. "Percy, look. Although I don't fancy getting followed around by photographers and practically marrying myself into a someone registered as a VIP. But this has no effect on how I feel about you. Isn't that all that matters?" I asked.

He stood their thinking through it for a while. Then his form loosened and his eyes softened. He pulled me into his arms, resting his head on my shoulder as he enveloped me in a hug. When I heard him breath out a shaky breath, I realized how wound up he had gotten about this. And it made my heart burn with how much he really cared.

"What were you most worried about?" I asked, tentively. He didn't speak for a moment. He finally answered. "Losing you." I bit back a sob when I heard his answer. No one had ever told me how much they carried for me, shown me it. Convinced me there was concern on how I felt at the end of the day.

I pulled him closer. "Never." I choked out. To make him feel better I sat on our bed and read through the articles with us in it. I got him to laugh and smile as we recalled certain moments. He kissed my cheek and we relaxed.

I got a buzz from my friends, Percy from his, and his mom called to ask if we had seen. Honestly, I didn't mind too much. "You know, my manager said that we the magazines wanted me to confirm if it was true and stuff. " he said.

I shrugged. "Fine by me. I don't care who knows." I sad, smiling at him. He chuckled and gave me a kiss. "I love you." He said. I smiled at him and gave him a small kiss. "I love you too." I said. I gave him another kiss then relaxed in his arms and just enjoyed the feeling of him against my body.

* * *

**_Short Chapter, I know. But wanted to add it in :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chp 13  
Perce POV

I smiled as I snuck a peek at Annabeth packing her books in a box. Her hair was in a plait down her back, and a few stray curls framed her face, giving her an angelic look. She was sitting cross legged on the floor, working on her stuff, while I packed up the kitchen.

She had graduated the day before and we had celebrated with an evening if pizza, wine and kisses. A smile was permanently plastered to her face. She looked up, catching my gaze, and chuckled. "What?" She said, her grey eyes making me forget how to form words. I shook my head, giving her a smile, and carried on.

We were packing up and moving to San Francisco. Jason helped me with sending the info of some houses to me, and I bought one. Although we hadn't talked it through, we kind of just planned to buy a house together and live there. Yes, I know. Buying a house with someone is kind of the next step in a relationship that leads to a binding and certificates and proposals.

And that is exactly where I am heading. When she was done with her box, she stood up and let out a sigh. She stretched out her back and came to help me with the kitchen. She would pass me a glass from the cupboard and I would wrap it up and put it in the box.

I turned around as she was taki a while, and saw her reaching up to try and get one from the back of the cupboard. I chuckled and walked over, taking the glass. Although her eyes were inline with my nose, she still couldn't reach it.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. We carried on and finally finished with the last things. We collapsed on the couch, my arm slung loosely over her waist with her chest to mine.

She smiled and leaned forward. I kissed her, feeling the fireworks yet again for the umpteenth time. I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. Her legs tangled with mine. Her sweet tasting lips gave mine an open mouthed kiss. My tongue ran over her bottom lip, and she smiled against my lips. Could it get better than this?

~Line Break~

I laughed as Annabeth danced with the dish cloth around the kitchen. We had just moved into our new place, with a view of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was a stunning two story house, with a modern kitchen, cozy lounge and dining area and extremely beautiful bedrooms. There is a two car garage, a back yard with a luxurious pool and a beautiful view.

The best part - sharing its beauty with thee most beautiful girl I know. I caught her elbow and pulled her into me. She giggled, the radio still going. "Excited much?" I joked, laughing at her. She nodded and broke out my grip, leaping up as the song finished.

She chuckled and continued to wipe down the island. When I finished packing all the plates and bowls and utensils and stuff away, I went upstairs and collapsed on the bed next to her. She smiled up at me.

I leaned forward and kissed her. She returned it and mumbled against my lips, "I love you so much." And I felt her smiling against my lips. I smiled back and gave her an open mouthed kiss. She gave me another kiss back, and just as I leaned in to kiss her back she put her hand on my chest. "We have to get ready for dinner with my parents." She said. I smiled down at her, gave her one last peck, then jumped up to have a quick shower.

~Line Break ~

Annabeth gave me an encouraging smile and I knew that this was exactly what I wanted and that it would be fine. We rang the doorbell and a middle aged lady answered it. "Annabeth!" She said, pulling Annabeth in for a bear hug.

She looked quite friendly, with brown eyes and an asiatic look to her face, and short black sleek hair. "Great to see you again Helen." She said, pulling away. She turned to me and smiled. "You must be Percy." Helen said, smiling and putting out her hand to shake. "Lovely to meet you Mrs Chase." I said. She chuckled and said, "Please, call me Helen."

We went into the house and the smell of lasagna tickled my nose. We went through to the lounge and there sat three guys. Two of them looked like twins, with light brown hair and brown eyes, but the one looked a little taller and the other looked a little neater. The last guy must have been her dad, with greying blode hair and a slim figure. They all looked up and her dad stood. "Annabeth! Congratulations!" He said, giving her a hug.

She exchanged small hugs with the twins and then they all turned to me. "You must be Percy." He said, giving my hand a firm shake. I gave a smile and said, "Nice to finally meet you Mr Chase." He laughed and said, "Please Percy, call me Fred." We all had broken the slight tension and I was introduced to the twins. "Great to meet you guys." I said, shaking their hands.

Turns out the neater one was Matthew and the taller one was Bobby. Helen called us for supper and we all went and found a seat at the six seated table. I sat next to Annabeth, who's dad sat at the head of the table with Helen to his left and the two boys infront and next to me.

We all started to eat. "How was the graduation?" Bobby asked, having a mouth full of his lasagna. "Not bad, quite nice actually." She replied. She chatted to them for a bit till Helen turned to talk about me. "So Percy, you were an Olympic swimmer?" She asked. I looked up and saw all of them looking at me expectantly.

"Yeah, I was." I said, giving them a smile. "Why did you retire?" Matthew asked. I felt a little jab to my heart but just gave a smile. "Messed up my knee. It gets sore when I swim now, so I can't much anymore." I said. Fred gave a little smile. "And did you study something?" He asked, getting some more salad.

I chuckled and said, "I wish I did. I wanted to do marine biology when I was at school, but I guess that went out the window when I was asked to swim in the junior Olympics. But I'm focused on my charity and other things now." Helen asked a couple questions about the charity and stuff and about my high school career.

They were quite nice people. When Annabeth came back from the kitchen, she excused us so we could have a tour of the house. She showed me her old room, and showed me a little engraving her and Thalia had done on the inside of her cupboard. She took me back downstairs and took me onto the porch that overlooked the garden and city.

I was oblivious to how I had my arm around her waist. We stopped AT&T he railing of the veranda and just stood, looking at the city. I turned to look at her and said in a voice that was light and sarcastic, "So glad your dad hasn't killed me yet." She threw her head back laughing, and I saw from the corner of my eyes, her parents looking up from their position where they were talking in the lounge. The boys also sent looks our way but returned to their TV.

She shook her head and gave me a kiss. "They like you." She said in a hushed tone, not leaving my eyes. "Oh really?" I said, pulling her closer in my side. She chuckled and nodded. "My dad will probably want to talk to you though. You know, just to make sure you are suitable." She said. I nodded and we went back inside.

The boys had disappeared to their rooms to do some 'homework' and we sat down. "Percy, do you mind if we take a walk?" Fred asked. "Of course." I said. Annabeth sat down with Helen as I went outside with her dad. He closed the glass sliding doors and we walked down the garden. The sun was just setting.

"I don't know if you know of Annabeth's childhood?" He asked, as we came to the edge of the yard and looked across the city below us. "Yes, she told me." I said remembering when I had first told her I loved her that night she cried. He gave a small smile. "I want you to know that I am not like that. It was just a difficult time." He said.

I gave a smile. "I understand. I didn't have the best of childhoods either." I said, he looked sideways at me, waiting for me to carry on. "Yeah, my died was lost at sea when I was really young. My first step dad was abusive and stuff. But he died of an overdoes when I started my teens and then my mom married my English teacher. " I said.

I chuckled, thinking of how messed up I felt before Paul came along. He nodded. "I only want the best for Annabeth." He said, looking back at the landscape. "And I'll always try to give her the best." I said. He looked at me. "Say, you're nearly thirty?" He asked. I nodded. "And when that newspaper article came about you weren't embarrassed about it as she didn't fit your previous girlfriends?" He asked.

"Of course not. I love her, she is my everything. My centre." I said. I cursed myself in my head as I real side what I had said to her dad. He only smiled. "She called me when you two first started dating. She had been kind of crying but she was laughing too. She said you told her you loved her. And that she knew you were telling the truth." He said.

I laughed. "And she's happy. And that's all I want. So I give you my blessing." I looked at him and I could feel tears of joy prickling at my eyes. Of course I didn't cry, but I still knew they were there. "Thank you." I said giving his hand a firm shake.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I smiled as my dad closed the door and walked off with Percy. I turned my head to look at a smiling Helen. "Please, tell me how you two got together!" She practically squealed. I laughed but started to explain. "Promise you won't tell dad the beginning bit?" I asked. She pinky sweared and we carried on.

"We met two last summer when I went on vacation with Thalia. Turns out they're cousins. So I kind of started to get a crush on him their. And then we almost kissed but he just pulled away and gave me a smirk before walking off. I didn't know what to think. And then I didn't see him till four months ago when I went to that wedding." I said. She clapped her hands excitedly.

I paused as I took a sip of my wine. "So I see him there, and he asks me to dance and then walks me to my room. Turns out he is just opposite my room. So the next morning I go to breakfast and bump into him at my door. We kind of kissed." I said, and she squealed.

"I went to apologies later but it didn't go as planned." I said, smiling as I remembered that night. "He drove me back to Uni, and when he left I couldn't concentrate. He came three times a week for the next two weeks, in the evening, and would spend some time with me."

"Then he goes and buys an apartment and says I should move in with him, and we made the rules. But we weren't dating then." I said, making her frown. "So like, friends with benefits?" She asked. I hesitated. "Kind of." She nodded, satisfied and waited patiently.

"So it worked like that till I came home and he said how he felt, told me he loved me. And it kind of worked out from there." I said. She cooed. "Do you think you'll get married?" She asked. "Helen!" I exclaimed, blushing madly. She giggled and said, "It was just a question!"

I looked out the window and saw the guys approaching. "Remember, dad can't know about the bit about the wedding and stuff till we started dating." I reminded her. She nodded and the boys joined us. "So," dad said, splicing us a smile, "what are we talking about?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chp 14  
Annabeth's POV

I had started work, settled down in the new house and was just adjusting to the new lifestyle. Percy was coming back in the evening after spending two days with the charity.

I sighed as I got out my car and walked to my parents front door. I decided to join them for some coffee as it was a Friday. I had decided to wear black heels and a black peplum dress as I was meeting with a client today.

I rang the doorbell and Bobby answered. "Hey." He said, giving me a smile and hug before opening the door wider and letting me in. I went through to the lounge where dad was sitting on the couch. "Annabeth!" He said, getting up and smiling at me.

I returned the hug and sat down. Helen came through with the coffee and biscuits. "Hello Ann!" She said, giving me a hug after setting the tray down. We sat down, me on a single seater across from my parents on the two seater couch.

"So where did you say Percy went?" Dad asked, taking a biscuit. "He went to go check on his charity. One of the little girls just finished her treatment so they held a little party for her." I said, smiling as I recalled Percy's excitement before he went.

Helen cooed. "That's so sweet!" She said. I chuckled. "Yeah, he wants to help people that don't have life easy. Wants to make a difference." I said. Dad smiled. "Has it got to do something with his past?" He asked. I looked out the sliding glass doors, feeling a little pang in my heart.

"I think so, he just wants people less fortunate to have a better childhood." I said. I had a sip of the scrumptious coffee and put the mug down. "You really like this boy, don't you?" Dad asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and corrected, "Young gentleman."

He rolled his eyes sarcastically and Helen giggled. "Well?" He asked. "Yes, I do." I said. "Do you think you will get married?" Helen's question took me off guard. But she just sat casually on the couch, sipping her coffee. "Helen, that would be rushing into things too quickly." Dad said.

She shushed him. "I am looking for her answer, not yours." She said, then turned back to me with a smile. "I, uh, I don't know." I said, averting my gaze from them. "You don't think he's the marrying type? That's a shame." She said, looking for a reaction.

"Wha-" I started but she cut in, with a trace of a victorious smile on her face, "I understand if he's just not the one for you and you don't like him enough to marry hi-" I didn't even let her finish her sentence because I cut in, "If he proposed to me right now, I would most positively say of course and get married and not regret it."

My dad gaped a little and Helen had a wide grin. "I told you she would marry him!" She said to dad. "Wait, you and Percy are getting married?" Matthew said, choking on his water as he and Bobby came in nd sat on couches. "No!" I said, my face probably red.

"Wait, how long have you two been dating again?" My dad asked. "Dad!" I said. "What? I'm just wondering!" He said. "So you aren't getting married?" Matt confirmed. "Matthew!" We all said in unison, looking at him. He frowned and sunk back in his chair. "It was just a question." He muttered.

"Wait, does your mother know you are even in a relationship with someone?" Dad asked. The tension kind of rose in the room. "No, and I don't really care if she knows or not. She left, not my problem." I said, my tone kind of cold. "I know I don't have a say, but she's still your mother no matter what." Helen said. "Yet you've been much more of a mother than she has." I said.

I looked down at my empty mug. "Well it doesn't matter too much." I said. "I'm tired so I think I'll head home. Percy gets back soon and he'll be confused if I'm not there when he gets home." I stood up and gave my parents a hug. I said goodbye to the boys and showed myself out.

As I drove home, I thought of how nice it would be to be married to Percy. We could settle down, have kids, travel, do whatever. I smile at the thought but then she my head and curse myself. He would never settle for someone like me. He's loose and not guarded. I'm very proud and guarded.

I finally got home, the silence that had filled my car excrutiatingly painful. I didn't notice the extra car parked in the garage. I got my bag and my work and locked my car, closing the garage door and walking into the house. I hung up my bag and kicked off my shoes at the coat hanger.

I turned to see Percy leaning against the kitchen counter. I gave a small smile and walked towards him, setting my papers down on the counter. "Hi." I said, letting him wrap his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kissed me. I returned it, feeling that lust filled kiss I had missed the past couple days.

He gave my waist a squeeze before pulling away. "Tough week?" He asked. I just shrugged. "Kind of, and my family." I said. He frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked. I groaned, taking my arms from around his neck and turning around in his arms. I tried to walk out his arms but he just grabbed my hand and pulled me back. "Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to say." He said, chuckling lightly.

That made me feel bad, but I wasn't going to talk about marriage with him right now when we are so early in our relationship already. I walked out his arms, raking my fingers through my hair. "No, it's just they can be very - inquisitive about stuff." I said.

He gave a small smile and walked to where I was looking out at the city lights. He started to softly massage my shoulders. "Go for a shower and relax, and I'll make supper." He said. I nodded and he gave me a peck just under my ear.

So I escaped to our luxurious room and felt all the tension and slight anger from earlier dissolve as the hot water cleansed me. I got out the shower and towel dried my hair. I got dressed in my sweats, socks and one of Percy's shirts and joined him in the kitchen. He was just dishing up supper. It was the best chicken salad I had ever had.

We settled back in our room on the queen sized bed. He kissed my jaw line and rested his hand on my waist. I smiled at him as our hip bones brushed. "You know, I got a message from Helen today." I groaned, dropping my head so it sat just under his chin. "And she invited us over for lunch tomorrow." I looked up, raising an eyebrow at him.

"And what did you say?" I asked. "I said I would check if you are free, and will get back to her." He replied. I let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's good." He just rolled his eyes and we got into bed. "Night!" He said, kissing my check, then I let my tiredness over run me.


	15. An idea forms

Chp 15  
Fred's POV

One Month Later

Helen, the boys and I were sitting in the lounge when the door bell rang. Helen stood up to go answer. There was muffled speaking then the door closing and she cme back. I was surprised when I looked up from my newspaper to see her standing with Percy.

"Good evening." He said, smiling at us. I felt that bit of assurance appear again that I was happy my daughter was dating this guy. I shook his hand in greeting and sat down. "Anything to drink?" Helen offered. "No thank you." He said politely.

"Um, could I possibly talk to you in private Mr. Chase?" He asked, looking a little anxious. I gave a smile. "Whatever you want to ask, you can sy it in front of all of us." I said, but it just seemed to make him a little more nervous.

He cleared his throat and he looked confident and positive. "I have been thinking for a while, and I would be extremely happy if I could have your blessing." I felt my heart skip a beat, everything in the room seemed to hold on the spot; Helens shifting in her chair, Bobby's tapping of his pencil, Matt's tapping on his knee.

But he didn't look discouraged. He just sat there, looking at me from across the room and waiting for my response. I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say. Even Helen, who has been so convinced they will get married, was shocked. Damn, the boys looked so startled they couldn't control their jaw hanging.

He gave a light chuckle. "I'm not asking for an answer straight away, because I know you want to know you make the right choice when you give your daughter away. I would love t get to know her family though. So please think about it." He said.

I mindlessly agreed and said goodbye as he drove off in his fancy car. I slumped back to where I was. We all just remained in the same position. I didn't know what to think. My little girl. My Annabeth. Getting engaged. To Percy. Who I know I can trust but don't know well. The guy I had heard about in papers years ago.

"Fred?" Helen asked, pulling me out my daze. I looked up to see them all looking the same. "Did he just-" Matt started, but Bobby finished his sentence, "Ask to marry Ann?"

I looked at Helen, who seemed like she still didn't exactly process it. "Isn't this what you wanted?" I asked, the shock still in my voice. "Yes, but it." She paused to think. Her eyes lit up and she gasped. "I know! We could have a test to see if he's worthy!" She said, her eyes lighting up. "But how?" I asked. "I think I have something in mind." She said, a sneaky smile spreading across her face.


	16. Chapter 16

Chp 16  
Annabeth's POV

Knowing my family, they don't look like campers, but give them the equipment and they'll look like they grew up in the woods. I stood, still a bit dazed, as I watched my parents settle in their cabin, the boys in theirs, Aunty Jolene and her husband Henry with their two little sons Jake and Blake, cousin Mary and her new husband Erik in their cabin, grandparents Mike and Janice fixing up their cabin, and Helen's sister Linda with her teenage daughter, Lisa.

"So you guys do this often?" Percy asked, lifting the last thing from the trunk of the car and walking to our cabin. I followed him and we started to unlock our stuff. "It used to be an annual thing but when I left for varsity they stopped doing it." I explained.

He nodded and carried on unpacking. I set up my bedside table with my book and water and turned to see Percy just finishing unpacking. He seemed in a good mood, even more so than possible. We both looked up as there was a knock a the door. "You guys going to help with lunch?" Helen asked. "Yeah we'll be right there." I said, and she smiled and left.

Percy laced his fingers on mine. I guess I was still kind of nervous to introduce him to my family, as I had been staring at where she had been and I was biting my lip. "What's wrong?" He asked, giving me a smile. I shook my head and gave a smile. "Nothing, let's go."

So we walked out, hand in hand with our fingers laced. "Annabeth, so great to see you again." Granny Janice said. I gave her a smile and hugged her and my grandfather. I exchanged hugs with the others and then came to the extremely patient Percy.

"You must be Annie's new boyfriend. I'm Jolene." Jolene said, smiling and shaking his hand. "Lovely to meet you, I'm Percy." I introduced him to the rest of the family and we all settled down for lunch. It went by quickly and we all retired to various activities. Mine was twirling a piece of Percys hair in my fingers as he lay on the bed. I lay next to him, but on my stomach.

He peeked at me through one eye, and I smiled down at him. I gave him a peck on the lips and he smiled, relaxing back into the bed. "Your family are really nice." He said. "Thanks." I said, smiling. It was great to see how he just blended in with my family. I only ever took one other boyfriend to a family dinner and that ended with a break up and me not talking to my step mom for a week.

"You know," he said, flipping us over so he was looking down at me and I was looking up at him, "I think I could get used to this." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "You mean being marveled by my family who keep trying to catch us together?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean." He said sarcastically.

"I meant, " he continued from my giggling fit, "I could get used to just being able to be me with you and your family." He said, dipping his head down to capture his lips in my slightly parted ones. I returned it, feeling my brain turn to mush as always.

My toes tingled and I felt goose bumps pop up everywhere. His hand was caressing my cheek and mine was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. He pulled away, smiling victoriously, and asked, "What do you think?"

My amazing comeback was, "Huh?" I completely forgot about what we had been discussing before for a couple seconds then recovered. "Yeah, they really like you." I knew my cheeks were probably red, but I ignored it.

I decided to throw myself into my book and ended up reading till dinner time. It was amazingly good, as always. We finally settled with the adults all round a campfire and the kids, Lisa and my brothers in Lisa's cabin.

"So you graduated, am I right?" Gran asked. I nodded with a smile. "Yeah, my masters." I said. She gave me a big smile and said, "That's my grand daughter." I chuckled and relaxed in the big camper chair with my hot chocolate. I noticed Percy was looking out at the Lake. "Something wrong?" Erik asked.

Percy shifted under everyone's gaze, and replied, "Nothing, just it's so great to be out in the forest. It just makes you feel so much closer to nature and stuff." He regained his calm composure. "You never went camping when you were younger?" Mary asked, flabbergasted.

"Uh, no. It was kind of complicated." He replied. I, yet again, felt that pang in my heart as Percy was asked about his childhood. Although he seemed open about it with people he knew, he seemed kind of nervous about telling them. "Complicated how?" She asked. "Mary!" I said, trying to stick up for Percy.

"What? It's just a question?" She said, confused as to why I had scowled her. "It's fine." He said, chuckling to try and lighten the sudden tense mood. I sent a look his way and he gave a reassuring smile.

"My dad died when I was really young, and my mom remarried to have a fatherly figure for me. He ended up being abusive and a junkie. He passed away of an overdose when I was twelve. I guess I just didn't have much time to be a kid as I was always being wary of my mom and my safety." He said. Mary suddenly looked guilty for having asked.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, biting her lip. He chuckled. "It doesn't matter, it's the past." He said. And I knew he meant it. "So are you two engaged?" Gran asked. I choked on my hot chocolate and Percy laughed, rubbing my back. "I didn't think I was that bad." He said, still chuckling.

"No, I didn't mean-" I started but he cut in. "Is this about the coffee, because honestly I didn't know it was finished!" He said, a cheeky grin on his face. I slapped his arm, my cheeks slightly pink. "Ow." He said, rubbing his arm with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You guys are so sweet!" Jolene said, breaking us out of our little slap fight. Percy grinned victoriously at me as I blushed. "I know right!" Helen said, smiling at her. "You know, I think it's getting late and I'm tired. Goodnight!" I said, getting up. I started walking off towards the cabin and heard Percy say, "Thank you for the lovely day." He then followed after me.

We settled into the cabin, getting into the big double bed. "I'm not that bad, am I?" He asked, a smile on his face. I gave him a smile and a peck and replied, "Of course not, my family are just very interested in weddings."

He nodded and looked me in the eye. We were silent for a bit before I asked, "I'm sorry about Mary. She's very inquisitive about everything." For a moment I saw pain flash through his face, but it went as quickly as it came.

"It's fine." He said, his voice breaking a little at the end. "No, it's not. She went over the boundary. And I-" I started but her interrupted. "Annabeth, leave it. Please." He said. I decided I should shut up before he has a sudden breakdown. The subject was very fragile when he was tired or not in the best mood.

I cupped his cheek and stroked my thumb on it. He gave me a smile and leaned forward. He kissed me for a while, and it was sweet. "Night Ann." He said. I gave a small smile. "Night."


	17. Chapter 17

Chp 17  
Percy's POV

"Morning." I said, smiling at Annabeth's grandparents, her parents and Mary and Erik. "Where's Annabeth?" Mike asked. "She's just finishing a chapter of the book she is reading. She'll be here in a second." I said, pouring two coffees.

They all smiled and finished setting up breakfast. The rest of the family appeared. "Hey Percy! We should go swimming in the lake later! We'll have a race!" Bobby said, grabbing two waffles and some fruit and chocolate sauce.

"He's not allowed to." Annabeth said, appearing next to me. "Says who?" Matthew asked. "Says me." She replied. "Chapter end badly?" I asked, knowing her killing my vibe must be because the book.

"I just don't get it! I was so sure the journal was in the cellar! Maybe the clerk did sell it to Milburgh." She said, frowning as she scooped cereal and fruit onto her plate. "That doesn't explain why Percy can't swim with us!" Matt complained.

"Oh wait! I remember. It's because the injury, right?" Bobby said as we joined the others at the wooden bench tables. "Bingo." I said. "That must suck." Matt said, sighing. "Matt!" Annabeth said. I just cracked up.

"It does." I said, winking at him. "Please Annabeth, we won't race for long." Bobby pleaded. I looked at her. She threw her hands up. "If your knee gets sore, it's your problem." She said. I chuckled and said, "Okay." Linda nodded. "I forgot you were in the Olympics. How was it like?" She asked.

"Ah, it was amazing. The smell of chlorine that fills the locker rooms, and the sound of the buzzer." I sighed in contempt and gave a smile. "Yeah, it was great fun. I just missed my family a lot and stuff." I explained. She chuckled. "Sounds like you enjoyed it." She said.

"So where do your parents live?" Henry asked. "Back home in Manhattan." I said. "Ah, so you're a New Yorker?" Erik asked. "Yip." I said, smiling with pride. "And we're all plain Frisco people." Blake said, sighing. We all chuckled at the eight year old boy.

"Finally, someone is going to break the Frisco tradition!" Jake said, smiling widely. His brother nodded and returned the identical grin. "Why don't we all move to New York? Then we can all be family together and meet Percys family?" Blake asked. "Blake, because we all live here now." Lisa said, rolling her eyes at her younger cousin.

"Lisa, no rolling eyes." Linda scowled her daughter. "Oh wow mom, getting me for rolling eyes too?" She retorted. "You're not supposed to bring your phone on family camping trips." Linda replied. I just sat awkwardly as they had a little family fight.

"Yet Bobby and Matthew were allowed to bring laptops and movies?" She asked. "They're only allowed them if it rains." Helen said. "But they watched movies last night?" She said. The boys were making gestures for her to shut up but she had already said it. "Boys!" Helen said.

"What?!" They said. "I told you the rules!" She said. "Please, can we all not Chase Percy away before the end of the trip?" Janice asked. They all shut up and looked my way. Annabeth was muttering something as she rubbed her temple. "You people." She said, running her hand through her hair.

"Well that's an end to breakfast." Lisa said, standing up and storming off. Linda groaned, put her head in her hand. She got up to go but Annabeth put a hand on hers. "Let her cool off." She said, soothingly. Linda sat back down and finished her breakfast.

"Well who would like to take ice cream duty for today?" Fred asked. They all came up with excuses. "I don't mind." I offered, collecting the empty mugs. "Are you sure?" Erik asked, sounding the words out slowly. "Yeah, how bad could it be?" I asked.

So I went off with the four boys and Lisa to the ice cream place down a mile two kilometers away, still not seeing what was so bad about it. Lisa and I got our ice creams first and sat down in a booth as the four boys tried to decided what dal ours they wanted.

"What's wrong Leese?" I asked her as she hadn't touched her ice cream yet. "Okay, when a guy asks you out and you have a really good time out, and you go on lots of dates, you would think he would have kissed you already, right?" She asked.

"Guy trouble, I see." I said. She waited for me to answer. "There is only two reasons this guy hasn't made the move yet. One, he's really nervous that you might not feel the same and just thought the dates were a friendly gesture. Two, he's such an air head he is oblivious to the fact there is a great young lady just waiting for him and he just thinks, 'She's pretty' and stuff." I explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "He gets ninety percent and is on the football team." She said. "Well than it is definitely number one. I have felt the same as I said about number one." I said. She leaned forward and asked, "What happened?"

I smiled and started to explain. "Her name was Stella Bocchino." I explained how the girl was an Italian exchange student. "And then?" She asked, engrossed in my story. "So we went out a couple times and on the fourth date, while we were watching a fireworks show, I leaned in to kiss her." She gasped. "And?" She asked.

"Turned out she didn't feel the same, and that was the day I got slapped by the first girl ever. I had a red mark across my cheek for the next couple days." She gasped. "And what did the people at school do?" She asked. I laughed. "The girls found it irresistible that I had gotten a battle wound from a date and the guys kept slapping me on the back, happy I had made the first move so they could dig in."

She sighed with a smile on her face. "So the next time you two go out, if he makes a flirty gesture, you make a move. And I promise he won't back out." She gave a thankful smile. "Thank you Percy." She said, and I returned the smile. "No problem." I said.

But it didn't end like that. On the way I was smothered my the boys' ice cream and chocolate sauce and Lisa didn't help by laughing and putting a couple sprinkles on my nose.

But Annabeth's face, her parents, Jake and Blake's parents and Linda's was priceless. Although the others looked in shock at the havoc their children had done, Annabeth burst out laughing. "You look like such an idiot." She said, chuckling as she wiped chocolate off my cheeks with a napkin. "Apologize!" Henry said.

"We're sorry Percy." They said, looking down. I chuckled. "It's fine, honestly." I said. Annabeth wiped the last but of chocolate off and kissed my cheek. "I'm going to get changed for the race." Lisa said, giving her mom a big smile and a kiss on the cheek before running off.

She watched after her daughter before turning to me. "What did You say?" She asked, dumbfounded. I laughed. "She likes this guy name Bryce. I told her a little something of the guy code and some advice and even if he doesn't ask her to be his girlfriend she knows he's not worth it." I said, with a smile. She thanked me and I smiled, and excused myself to put my board shorts on.

When I neared the lake, Annabeth walked with me. I had my arm around her waist. Her family was settled by the lake in the camping chairs and cool drinks. It was going to be me against Lisa, Bobby and Matt.

"You sure you wanna swim?" Annabeth asked. I nodded my head and we arrived at the lake. There was a little board walk thing where you could put a boat if you had one. Annabeth took a seat. "Let's see if your old bones can beat this?" Matt said, flexing his slight bit of muscle in his biceps. We all laughed.

I took my shirt off and handed it to Annabeth. "Well I'll give you guys a head start." I said. They nodded and Fred did their count down. They all jumped in andmstarted to the other side of the lake. I counted five long seconds before joining them. I got that familiar feeling I do whenever I swim, that spruce of energy. I caught up with them before we even reached the other side.

And then I just was a full body length ahead. Then two. I reached the side with her family and they all reached a bit after me. "What the hell man!" Matt said, bending down and trying to catch his breath. "That was amazing!" Jake said, as Blake whooped. I laughed.

"Haven't lost my touch." I said, sarcastically. Annabeth threw me a towel and I dried myself off. "Oh gosh! I heard you dive in and then you were freaking next to me and- wow!" Lisa said excitedly. "You shouldn't have stopped! And I would be all like, 'Yeah, that's my aunts boyfriend'!" Blake said. I chuckled. "Nah, it got to points it was so sore I couldn't even walk for a bit." I said. He frowned and let out a sad sigh.

As I moved forward I felt a little painful jolt through my knee. I flinched, but gained my composure again. Annabeth asked me a question with her eyes, and I knew exactly what it was. My knee. I just nodded, and tried stretching out my knee a bit. "Is it sore again Percy?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "If you wanna say it, yes, your old me so." I said, rolling my eyes.

She smiled triumphantly. "Told you so." She said. "Feel so loved." I said, sarcastically as I put a hand on my heart. She smiled and leaned back in her chair. I walked to her and sat in the seat next to her. The day was just enjoyed all chatting and stuff. I could so get used to this!


	18. Chapter 18

Chp 18  
Annabeth's POV

I walked towards the lake as I saw Linda sitting alone. "Hey." I said. I pulled up a chair next to her and we sat there for a bit. "How are things with John?" I asked cautiously. I knew it was a very sensitive topic, and that she refused to talk to even her parents about it, but I had to try.

She was quiet for a bit then looked at me. "We used to be like you are with Percy." She said. "And- and then it got to him walking out on us." Her voice broke and I knew she was going to cry. She was forty now, and her husband of fourteen years had walked out on her a couple months ago.

"Have you talked about it with him? About why?" I asked, rubbing her back as she sobbed quietly. "We haven't talked about it. It's too painful to discuss. Because he left, I don't know if I could forgive him." She said. "But do you love him still?" I asked.

"I don't know why I'm talking about this with my niece. You only just found out what love is and I'm going to your shoulder to cry on." She said, bitterly, wiping her eyes. "Hey, remember your sister is the one who had an affair with before my mom filed for a divorce. I remember a lot about what happened back then." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping her eyes. "And even Lisa blames it on me. She says I always treated them like children. And she adores him so much, she never saw the faults in him." I studied her face. "Look Lin, you can't keep not talking. You two need to talk it through. I'm happy to have her come stay at my place while you two talk things through when we get back home." I offered.

She thought for a bit, wiping her nose with a tissue. "But he's the one that left!" She said. "And why?" I asked. "Because of me." She said, softly after a while. " He probably misses you too. If you two just meet up and try to talk things over maybe you could figure this our and you could get your marriage back." I said.

She looked out at the lake for a bit. "Do you think so?" She asked. I nodded. She gave a little smile my way. "Thank you." She said, giving me a hug. I left her to her thinking. I joined Helen and the rest of the adults at the campfire they had lit for supper. Only Percy wasn't there. "Any luck?" Helen asked.

"Yeah." I said. They all sat forward, wanting me to spill. I looked at where she was looking out at the sea. "She's really beat up about John leaving. Says Lisa blames her for it as she apparently always treated them like children. But she is mad he left before talking it out and telling her something was wrong." I said. They all nodded. "Well we're here for her if she needs any help." Gran said, smiling.

"Gotta say, surprised your retired Olympic swimmer boyfriend still has a six pack." Mary's aid, winking. I laughed. "Speaking of which, where is he?" Dad asked. "Oh, he was just resting the knee a bit. Says it was a bit sore and didn't want it to bother him for the rest of the trip." I said.

"Oh, here he comes." Grandad said, and we all looked his way. He was walking better than before. "Yip, he's a keeper." Helen said, making the others snicker. "Hope the kids didn't take the energy out you, you're turning thirty soon, remember? " I joked.

"Ha ha ha." He said sarcastically, and plonked down next to me. He laced our fingers and we started to talk about anything we could talk about. "Jake! Give back the peanut butter!" Blake shouted as they ran across the field. "Give me my phone back!" Lisa said, running after Blake who had a phone in his hand. "Lisa, where did you hide my chocolate!" Bobby said, running after her. "Dude! I really need that insect spray!" Matt said, running after Bobby who had a bottle of insect repellent sticking out his pocket.

"Percy, you don't happen to be good at sorting out family problems out, do you?" Henry asked, hopeful. Percy laughed and stood. "Annabeth? They are your family, so I need your help." I groaned and stood with him. "Jake!" We both called, running after them. "Put it down!" I said, catching up with Jake.

"No!" He said, shoving a spoon in and licking it. He tripped on a root and fell to the ground. I was too close behind him I didn't have enough time to stop, that I ended up tripping over him and falling to the ground to. Everyone behind us just ended in a dog pile. Percy was the only one who hadn't fallen. He came and offered a hand. "Now why did you want to lie on the ground? You know it's dirty." He said, helping me up with a cheeky grin. That earned him a whack in the stomach and him just laughing.

So we sorted out he peanut butter problem, got Lisa's phone back, saved Matt from being eaten alive by bugs and found Bobby's chocolate. The adults were all just laughing at us the whole time. "So much for being twenty five Annie!" Mary's aid, laughing at me. I rolled my eyes and waved her off. "At least I can run!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

We all made supper and enjoyed the sausages and vegetables. I climbed into bed with Percy and we relaxed after a long, busy day. I hadn't realized how tired I was till I was relaxed and curled up in a ball in Percys chest.


	19. Chapter 19

Chp 19  
Fred's POV

So far this plan was working. He was everything I wanted for Annabeth. "Definitely." Helen said, smiling as we set out the table for breakfast. Percy came first, and Annabeth stopped by their cabin door as she fixed a lace on her shoe.

"Percy." I said, calling him over. My sister shot me a look but left it. "Morning." He said, smiling. "I just want to say I give you my blessing." I said. His face reassured me even more. "Thank you." He said, giving me a hug.

"Whoa, your proposing to Ann? That's amazing!" Lisa said. Percy pulled away and we saw the whole family smiling widely. Percy looked at Annabeth, who was approaching us. "Don't say a word." He said. We all nodded and pretended nothing happened. They returned a kiss and she greeted us.

We all enjoyed the lovely breakfast. And as always, there had to be something the boys do. Jake ran away from Lisa as she was trying to get her phone back again and ended up running into Percy's side. He fell sideways into mud. He was the first to laugh. "Well this is a first." He said, laughing still. "Oh geez, this is not your week." Annabeth joked, laughing at him.

He spread his arms out. "Love you." He said. She gasped and started walking backwards. "No, no!" She said, running as he ran after her. We all laughed as he caught up and twirled her around. She squealed for him to put her down. He kissed her cheek and put her down. "Okay, you two need to change." Helen said, laughing at them, and they retreated to their cabin.

"When were you planning on telling us he asked to marry her?" My dad asked me. "So you gave him your blessing?" Bobby asked. I nodded. "I knew if I told you all, someone would spill the beans and this would ruin it." I said.

Mom started to plan out where they would get married and stuff, but had to shut up when Annabeth came back. "Percy's mom called him, he'll be here in a minute." She said. But a few minutes later he came out their cabin with his luggage and put it in the boot of his car. Annabeth frowned.

He ran towards us and said, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Paul got hit by a car and got injured." He said, hurriedly. He looked like he was in a lot of shock. "Oh my word, is he okay?" She asked. "Mom thinks so, but they're on the way to the hospital. I need to see if he's okay." He said.

"Go, send my love and tell him I hope he gets better." She said. He gave her a hug and a quick kiss. "Love you. I'll see you soon. It was lovely meeting you all." He said, then ran off to his car and drove off.

"Annabeth?" Helen asked, touching her arm. "I'm, uh, fine. Can you please excuse me." She said, then went to her cabin. "Who is Paul?" Mary asked. "Percys step dad." Helen said. "If he's a step dad, why does it matter so much to Percy?" Erik asked, having had parents who had gotten divorced and had a step dad he wasn't particularly on best terms with.

"Paul was the one who had noticed the bruises on Percys arms when he was twelve, and had gotten help for them." I explained. Jake frowned. "Is Percy very sad?" He asked. "Yes." Helen said, giving him a little smile.

"Is Annie going to be sad now because Percy isn't here?" Blake asked. I looked at Helen. "No, she'll be fine. She is just worried about Percys step dad." I said. So we all tried to go on with our usual activities, but their was a slight down grade on the fun atmosphere we had had when we first came here.

Annabeth didn't want lunch, said she wasn't in the mood. So we all sat around the campfire as night drew near. I couldn't help thinking how worried Annabeth was for Percy's family, and couldn't help thinking how we all treated each other like we already were family with him.

Helens phone started to ring. It was a number we didn't know but she answered anyway. "Hello?" She asked. Then her whole face lit up. "Oh Percy! So great to hear from you." She nodded and listened for a while. "Okay, just hold on. Bobby get your laptop and bring it here." She said.

He did as told and a call from 'Annabeth's' Skype profile appeared on the screen. He answered and a picture of Percy in a hospital room came up. "Matt, go get Annabeth." I said. He nodded and went off. We put the laptop down so we could all see the picture. He was smiling, looking much happier than he had when he left.

"Hi." He said, hanging up the phone he had. "Sorry, my phone died, my mom's is dying," he said, lifting up the phone in his hand, "And I remembered I still had Annabeth's laptop in my car." He said. Annabeth came and sat down on a chair next to me. "Percy." She said, smiling.

He smiled back. "Hey! Did I ever say how much I miss New York hotdogs?" He asked, lifting up an empty packet and throwing it in a bin. We all laughed. He looked to the side and chuckled. "Sorry, I'm talking on. Hold on." He picked it up and moved it so there was a guy in a hospital bed, who had greying blond hair, and a lady with greying brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Percys mom Sally and this is my husband Paul." Paul gave a small wave. "Sorry, this wasn't the way I expected to meet Annabeth's family." Paul said, giving a small chuckle. We all returned it. "Hi Ann!" Sally said. "So sorry we couldn't chat the other day, I finally got my new book published and I was at a signing for longer than I thought."

"That's great! Congrats!" She said. "Paul, how are you?" Annabeth asked from next to me. "Good, could've been worse. I just got a bit of a concussion and a sprained knee, but I'm good other wise. Sorry I dragged this one away." He said, gesturing to Percy. "That's fine, he was misbehaving." We all laughed as he protested.

Percy leaned forward a bit then sighed. "Seems like your battery is dying too." He said. "Well I'll be back in a couple days, and I'll see you then." He said. "Call you tomorrow." He said. We all said our goodbyes and hung up.

Annabeth sank into her chair. "Thank god he's okay." She said. "Youy hungry kiddo?" Mom asked. "Starving." She said, giving a little chuckle. We all laughed and she ate the leftovers. The part of the trip he had been here, Percy had proved to me he really was serious about getting married to her. And I was more than happy to give him my blessing.

* * *

**DRAMATIC! Will update in a bit :) Bye!**


	20. Proposals

**Chp 20**

**Percy's POV**

I pulled into the familiar drive of the Chase's residence and when I opened the door, I smelt cooking meat and the sound of laughter. Annabeth had told me that their camping trip rained out so they came home early and were substituting it with a family lunch in the back yard. I was dressed in a pair of jeans, vans and my favorite green short sleeve top.

I rang the doorbell and waited till I heard footsteps coming. I was greeted by a shocked yet happy Linda. "Percy! It's great to see you." She said, exchanging a small hug. "Does Annabeth know you're here?" She asked, in a hushed tone. "She thinks I am only coming back in a weeks time." I said quietly. She nodded and showed me through to the back yard.

"Percy!" Jake exclaimed, hugging me around my knees. I laughed as Blake joined him and I was greeted by the family. "Percy, how is Paul?" Helen asked, smiling at me. "He's great, feeling better, thank you." I said. She smiled and said, "That's good." She must have noticed me scan the back hard for Annabeth as she said, "She's in the kitchen."

I nodded in thanks and I walked back through the corridor. I walked to the kitchen and saw Annabeth was the only one in the kitchen, and was making a salad. She was in a summer dress that finished above her knee with pumps on. "Linda, who was at the door?" She asked, and turned around. I gave her a toothy grin when I saw her face.

"Percy." She said, smiling at me. She came towards me and I walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she did the same around my neck. I gave her a big squeeze. "Annabeth, it's so great to see you again." I said, pulling away to look into her face.

She smiled up at me and kissed me. I pulled her closer, kissing her back. The feel of her small figure against my chest again felt so amazing, that I hadn't realized how lonely I really felt when I had slept in my big double bed alone. I threaded my fingers in my one hand through her princess curls.

She smiled and pulled away. "I thought you were only coming back in a weeks time." She said. I shrugged. "Their was something really important I had to do that I couldn't wait another week." I said, smiling widely at her.

"What?" She asked, smiling up at me. Her hands went to her mouth as I slid down to one knee and pulled out a box. "I know I seemed like a jerk when we first met at the beach and how I was when we met up again at the wedding. And I know we have only been together three months. But I know I definitely don't ever want to be with anyone else in my whole life." I said.

He'd hand was shaking a bit and she looked teary eyed. "So, Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" I asked, opening the box to reveal the diamond with grey and green stones around it. She let out a little laugh and nodded. "Yes!" She said, and I let out a laugh as well. I slid the ring on her finger and stood up, wrapping my arms around her waist and spinning her around.

Proposing in a kitchen must have been the best thing I have ever done, even topping my first Olympic gold medal. She cried a little into my shoulder but laughed as she did. I set her down again and she looked at the ring. She smiled widely and cupped my face, kissing me. I returned it and pulled away.

She grabbed the salad bowl and we walked outside. Everyone smiled at us as we came out. She put the bowl down and turned to them. She put her mouth over her mouth and laughed a bit, looking at me for help how to tell the family. "Percy proposed." She managed to say and then was saved by shouts and congratulations. Helen was the first to look at the ring.

Her dad looked at me and smiled, shaking my hand and giving me a friendly hug. "Welcome to the family." He said. They finished cooking lunch and we all sat around the table. "Since you're getting married soon, does this mean uncle Percy is going to teach me how to swim as fast as him?" Jake asked with excitement. We all laughed and carried on eating.

"My mom and Paul are coming down for Christmas, said they would love to meet you all." I said. "That will be wonderful! We will have a big celebration here and get to know your family more." Helen said, clapping her hands in excitement.

We all had a toast to our engagement, and everyone just chatted and relaxed. Annabeth walked down to the bottom of the garden with me, our fingers laced. "Did you tell your mom you were proposing?" She asked. "I told her when I went up there." I said. She frowned a little. "I thought she would have known long before?" She asked.

I smiled. "I was waiting to get permission from your dad first. He gave me his blessing that morning before I had to rush off. I was planning on picking out a place to propose after mom finished talking to me on the phone but that plan was ruined." I said. She smiled down at our hands and asked, "You asked my dad for his blessing?"

I lifted her chin with my finger. "Of course. I needed to know he approved of giving his daughter away to some crazy guy like me." She laughed and said, "You aren't crazy. You are perfect plus a messed up knee." I laughed and gave her a kiss, thinking about how well this day turned out.

* * *

**_Thank you for all your support! Coming out with my new story soon, be sure to check it out when it comes. It's going to be called 'Second Chances'. Love you all!_**


End file.
